Sombre vengeance
by Lily di Rivombrosa Versailles
Summary: Lisa et David sont mariés, tout va bien pour eux, mais cela va t-il durer ? Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2007 et légèrement modifiée ( au niveau de quelques dialogues ainsi que certaines scènes mineures ). SVP, me dire si certaines choses sont à modifier dans mon français rédactionnel.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction sur le destin de Lisa

Genre: Shipper/drama/angst

Cette histoire se passe après la fin de la saison 1 donc elle contient des spoilers..

PrologueLes couloirs du service des urgences du plus grand hôpital de Berlin étaient pleins de monde; il y avait des personnes allongées sur des brancards, plus où moins gravement blessées où malades. Il y avait aussi tout le personnel soignant, qui allait et venait et emmenait les malades vers des salles de soins. Il y avait aussi les familles de tous ces gens qui attendaient dans l'angoisse.

Dans l'un de ces couloirs, un grand jeune homme brun d'une trentaine d'années errait, il s'agissait de David Seidel, le patron de Kerima Moda, la célèbre agence de mode berlinoise. Celui-ci était blessé, son bras gauche était enveloppé de bandages, il avait des bleus sur le visage, sa chemise blanche était déchirée, et couverte de sang.  
>Il se moquait totalement de la douleur physique qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux fixait un point invisible à l'horizon. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et on pouvait y lire une immense tristesse et angoisse. Le jeune homme ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'entendit même pas les appels de son meilleur ami, Max Petersen, ce dernier était un peu plus âgé que David, grand, blond aux yeux bleus.<br>Max posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
>" David ! Je viens juste d'apprendre ce qui vient d'arriver! Comment vas-tu ?<br>- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !  
>Il baissa les yeux, les ferma un instant, puis les rouvrit.<br>- Comment-va Lisa ? Questionna Max.  
>David soupira et ajouta tristement.<br>- Les médecins, l'ont emmenée en salle de soin, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.  
>- Yvonne va essayer de joindre les parents de ta femme sur leur lieu de vacances.<br>- Tu la remerciera pour moi.  
>David baissa la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains.<br>- Tu dois être fort David…. Pour elle et pour toi, et pour vôtre enfant.  
>Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa son ami.<br>- C'est de ma faute, si tout ça est arrivé!  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Comment aurais-tu pû savoir que cet entrepôt allait exploser !<br>- Mais.. nous étions allé là bas plus tôt comme prévu, personne n'aurait été blessé.  
>- S'il te plaît, ne te rends pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé! C'était un accident!<br>- Mais pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien.<br>- Je ne peux pas imaginer le monde sans elle, dit David alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
>- Ne dis pas ça ! Elle va s'en sortir. Répondit Max.<br>- En ce moment elle souffre, je peux le ressentir, penser que la femme que j'aime est dans cette salle à se battre pour sa vie, me fait plus mal que tout autre chose… jamais je ne pourrais survivre sans elle, et sans notre enfant..  
>- N'oublies pas que ton épouse est une battante, elle l'a prouvé plusieurs fois.<br>- Je.. je le sais… mais cette fois.. j'ai peur de la perdre… répondit David  
>- La seule chose à faire pour l'instant c'est de rester positif, d'attendre, et d'espérer. Conclut Max.<p>

More soon..  
>*Runs away as fast as she can*<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

4 mois plus tôt  
>Lisa et David étaient mariés depuis un peu plus de un an et demi. Depuis leur mariage beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées; Richard avait été condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison ferme six mois après son arrestation, mais quelques semaines après le procès, le quartier de la prison où il se trouvait fut ravagé par un incendie, il s'avéra que Richard avait péri dans cet incendie. Sabrina avait quitté Kerima pour aller vivre avec un prince arabe. Mariella et Laurent s'étaient installés à Berlin et avaient eu des jumeaux, Nicholas et Victoria. Rokko avait rencontré une fille et était parti avec elle à New York.<p>

David et Lisa dirigeaient Kerima, la société se portait bien. Ils avaient depuis deux mois une nouvelle assistante, une égyptienne, Isis Seshmet, celle-ci était douée et avait su se faire apprécier de tous.  
>Depuis un an, une nouvelle employée assistait Hugo, une écossaise, Cyndie Mac Larkins.<p>

Ce matin là, David se réveilla très tôt, il avait une réunion importante. Lisa s'éveilla à son tour, elle alla rejoindre son mari dans la cuisine. Dés qu'il la vit arriver, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
>" Gabrielle t'a préparé ton petit déjeuner,"dit-il.<br>-Merci  
>La jeune femme ne toucha presque pas à la nourriture.<br>David le remarqua, inquiet il fronça les sourcils, il prit le visage de Lisa dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.  
>- Sweetheart! Est ce que ça va?<br>- Oui, répondit elle avec un timide sourire.  
>- Mais, tu ne manges presque rien!<br>- Je n'ai pas très faim!  
>Le jeune homme, regarda à nouveau sa femme, l'air plus inquiet encore.<br>- Tu es vraiment certaine que tout va bien?  
>Elle lui prit la main<br>- Oui, je vais très bien.  
>Elle se leva et massa doucement les épaules de son mari.<br>- David, je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre.  
>Il leva la tête et regarda sa femme avec amour, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche.<br>- Tu m'as semblé un peu fatiguée ces dernier temps.  
>- Ce n'est rien, c'est certainement parce que nous avons beaucoup de travail.<br>- Je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu.  
>- Je t'assure! Je vais parfaitement bien.<br>- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, je préfère que tu restes ici te pour te reposer, et tu me rejoindras un peu plus tard.  
>- Mais…..<br>- Il n'y a pas de mais.. le plus important, c'est ta santé.  
>- Je te rejoindrais cet après midi. Ajouta la jeune femme.<br>David et Lisa échangèrent un baiser.  
>Quelques instants après que David fut parti, Lisa faillit s'évanouir.<br>- Ce n'est rien, sans doute la grippe." pensa t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, David sortait de la salle de réunion. Dans le couloir il aperçu sa mère. Celle-ci observa son fils, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il était préoccupé.  
>" Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle<br>- Pourquoi cette question?  
>- Tu sembles préoccupé.<br>- Oui, je suis très inquiet.  
>- Pourquoi? Y a t-il un problème avec cette la société?<br>- Non.  
>- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?<br>- Je suis très inquiet pour Lisa, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas très bien.  
>- Quoi!<br>- Ce matin, elle me semblait fatiguée, et n'a presque rien mangé.  
>Laura Seidel fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.<br>- Tu n'avais rien remarqué les jours précédents?  
>- A vrai dire, elle ne me semble pas très en forme depuis quelques jours.<br>- Elle est peut être un peu fatiguée, rien de plus.  
>- Maman, je l'aime, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.<br>- David !, ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Je suis certaine qu'elle est juste un peu fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller la voir.

Après avoir faillit s'évanouir, Lisa se reposa quelques minutes, et se sentit mieux.  
>- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, pensa t-elle.<br>La jeune femme avait maintenant faim, elle se prépara une tasse de café.  
>Alors qu'elle mangeait des gâteaux au chocolat, Laura arriva. Elle fut ravie de voir que sa belle fille semblait aller très bien.<br>- Bonjour Lisa! Je suis heureuse de vous voir.  
>- Moi aussi Laura.<br>- Est ce que vous allez bien?  
>- Oui, je vais très bien merci.<br>- David m'a dit vous ne sembliez pas aller bien ce matin.  
>- J'étais un peu fatiguée, et je n'avais pas tr faim, mais maintenant ça va, d'ailleurs je vais prendre une autre tasse de café. Laura désirez-vous un café?<br>- Je prendrai plutôt un thé.  
>- Ok, et voulez-vous quelques cookies au chocolat?<br>- Oui merci, répondit Laura avec un sourire.

Avant de repartir, Laura prit Lisa dans ses bras.  
>-Faites attention à vous, et reposez vous bien.<br>- Je crois savoir ce qui arrive à Lisa, pensa sa belle mère en souriant

Quelques jour plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon, Lisa fut prise d'un nouveau malaise. David n'était pas là. Gabrielle remarqua la pâleur de la jeune femme.  
>- Madame Seidel, est-ce que tout va bien?<br>- Non, je ne me sens pas très bien, voulez-vous m'emmener chez le médecin, s'il vous plaît ?  
>- Bien entendu, répondit Gabrielle.<br>Le docteur Jenssen Tremmel examina Lisa  
>- Alors est-ce grave ? Demanda Lisa<br>- Non pas du tout, d'ailleurs je m'en doutais un peu.  
>- Vous vous doutiez de quoi?<br>- Vous êtes enceinte madame Seidel, dans environ sept mois et demi vous aurez un bébé.»

Lisa sortit du cabinet médical, l'air très heureux.  
>- Gabrielle, voudriez- vous s'il vous plaît me déposer chez Kerima, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à mon mari.<br>- Oh je vois, vous voulez lui annoncer pour le bébé..  
>- Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?<br>- À vrai dire rien qu'à voir votre sourire, ça me semble évident, et ces derniers temps j'ai remarqué que vous ne sembliez pas toujours en forme.»  
>Quelques minutes plus tard Lisa pénétra dans l'immeuble de Kerima, elle avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à David.<p>

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Lisa monta à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son mari, Ingrid, la réceptionniste la salua.<p>

" Bonjour madame Seidel .

-Bonjour, Ingrid, savez-vous si mon mari est là ?

- Je ne sais pas, je viens juste d'arriver, vous devriez demander à Isis, elle doit le savoir.

Isis, une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, de type méditerranéen et aux yeux violets, était à son bureau.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Seshmet, est ce que mon mari est là?

- Bonjour madame Seidel, votre mari est dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>Lisa entra dans la pièce, son mari était assis à son bureau, il semblait un peu inquiet, elle le remarqua, elle fronça les sourcils.<p>

- Chéri, est-ce que ça va? Tu me sembles préoccupé ?

David esquissa un sourire, et pris les mains de Lisa.

- Ces derniers jours, j'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais pas aller très bien, et je suis très inquiet.

- Justement, je sors de chez, le médecin, et il m'a annoncé quelque chose.

La jeune femme regarda son mari en souriant et continua.

- Félicitations papa !

Le jeune homme fixa son épouse..

- Tu veux dire que nous…

- Oui.. dans sept mois et demi environ.. nous aurons un bébé.

- Je suis si heureux.. ajouta David, les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

Soudain Lisa se sentit mal est se précipita vers les toilettes.

* * *

><p>Au même moment Hugo qui voulait présenter sa nouvelle collection à David entra dans le bureau.<p>

- Mais que se passe t-il ici ? S'écria le styliste.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux.

- David ! Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, au contraire…Je n'ai rarement été aussi heureux de ma vie.. Je vais être papa ! Lisa est enceinte.

- Ho.. mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Mais oui ! Voilà l'idée pour la prochaine collection! Une ligne pour femme enceinte.

* * *

><p>Le styliste sortit du bureau de David et se rendit à son atelier.<p>

- Hannah ! Cyndie ! Venez immédiatement ici ! Mais où sont elles encore passées ! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles!

Il se rendit à la cafétéria, il n'y avait que Agnès et Isis qui faisait réchauffer un morceau de pizza au micro onde.

- Agnès ! Savez-vous où sont Cyndie et Hannah ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Décidément on ne peut compter sur personne ! Répondit le styliste énervé.

Isis s'apprêtait à retourner à son bureau avec sa part de pizza qui avait une drôle d'allure et une odeur bizarre.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, les avez-vous vues?

- Non, désolée..

Hugo regarda l'assiette de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?

- Une pizza classique, à laquelle j'ai rajouté beaucoup de menthe,de la rose, un peu de curry, et des oranges confites à la place de la mozzarella et une gousse de vanille.

- Ho my ! Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ne soyez pas styliste, car si vos goûts en matière de mode étaient semblables à vos goûts en cuisine, je n'ose imaginer le désastre. Ajouta le styliste.

* * *

><p>Lisa retourna dans le bureau.<p>

David pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis si heureux, j'avais vraiment peur que tu sois malade.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse, ce bébé est un merveilleux cadeau. Répondit Lisa en pleurant de joie.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, puis séchèrent leurs larmes.

- Nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, dit David.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir chez Wolfhart ? Proposa Lisa.

- Oui excellente idée.

* * *

><p>Le soir, chez Wolfhart, la plupart des employés de Kerima étaient là ainsi que Julien, les parents de Lisa, les parents de David et Kim, Mariella et Laurent. Tous avaient plus où moins une idée de ce que Lisa et David voulaient leur annoncer, et l'émotion visible des deux jeunes gens ne fit que renforcer leurs suspicions.<p>

- Lisa et moi avons quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer, commença David

Il attira sa femme contre lui, et posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Nous allons être parents. Poursuivit 'il.

- Félicitations aux heureux parents ! S'écria tout le monde.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Questionna Frédéric.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin, répondit Lisa.

- Moi, je m'en doutais un peu, ajouta Laura.

La mère de Lisa se mit à pleurer d'émotion, son mari la prit dans ses bras.

- Faudra pas compter sur moi pour m'occuper du bébé. Maugréa Kim, l'air bougon.

- Kim ! Voyons ! Tu ne pourrais pas montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Reprit Laura.

* * *

><p>La petite fête se passa bien, personne n'avait remarqué Sophie assise à une table au font du restaurant. Soudain celle-ci s'avança vers eux avec un verre à la main, visiblement elle était ivre.<p>

- Alors ! on ne m'invite pas à fêter l'événement ! S'écria t-elle.

- Sophie, je t'en prie laisses-nous ! Ordonna Frédéric.

- J'ai envie de fêter ça avec vous !

- Maman ! Rentre chez toi, je t'en supplie! Demanda Mariella.

- Très bien! Je vois que l'on ne veux pas de moi ici ! Profitez donc de votre bonheur pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Elle s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, caché dans une voiture, quelqu'un observait avec attention l'immeuble de Kerima, dans sa main, il avait une photo de cet immeuble qu'il déchira en petit morceaux.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard, Lisa et David se retrouvèrent seuls, Laura et Frédéric étaient montés dans leur chambre, et Kim partie en boite de nuit.<p>

- Lisa, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il lui tendit un paquet.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre et tu verras.

La jeune femme ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet, il contenait de minuscules chaussons de bébé jaune pâle.

- David, c'est très mignon, dit Lisa, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie.

- Cette couleur va aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille. Et j'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre pour toi. Ferme les yeux Sweetheart.

Il déposa un petit paquet dans les mains de sa femme, à l'intérieur il y avait un médaillon avec l'inscription « Ich liebe dich ». Elle ouvrit le médaillon, il y avait une petite photo d'elle et de David, et il restait une place pour la photo du bébé.

- C'est merveilleux, merci mon amour, dit elle en pleurant d'émotion.

David prit le visage de sa bien aimée dans ses mains.

- Tout ce que tu me donnes représente beaucoup pour moi.

- Je t'aime. .

Lisa se blottit contre son mari.

- Veux tu manger quelque chose? Proposa la jeune femme

- Oui je veux bien.

Lisa alla dans la cuisine chercher à manger. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, David s'était endormi. Elle posa une couverture sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Je t'aime. » Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

* * *

><p>Elle sortit sur le balcon, le vent agitait ses longs cheveux, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et dit tout doucement :<p>

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là mon bébé, je t'aime, et j'aime ton papa plus que tout au monde. »

Soudain elle frissonna, ce n'était pas le froid, c'était autre chose, comme la peur de quelque chose de terrible qui pouvait arriver.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines plus tard dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital.

Lisa allait passer sa première échographie, David l'avait accompagnée. La jeune femme était à la fois excitée et inquiète. Le médecin vint les chercher. Elle demanda à Lisa d'enfiler une blouse médicale et elle l'aida à s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Le docteur Nadja Reid mit du gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Dans cet écran, vous allez pouvoir voir votre bébé.

La gynécologue passa doucement l'appareil sur le ventre de Lisa.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez voir votre enfant.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent l'écran et virent un petit point de la forme d'un haricot.

- C'est notre enfant ? Demanda Lisa au bord des larmes.

- Oui, il est encore très petit, trois centimètres pour dix grammes environ, il est encore trop tôt pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna David

- Votre bébé est en parfaite santé, son développement est normal, voulez vous écouter son cœur ?

- Oui Répondit Lisa

Le docteur Reid augmenta le volume de l'appareil, et ils purent entendre les battements de cœur du bébé. Des larmes d'émotion coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Excusez moi, dit elle

- Non, non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est normal d'être touchée par ce moment, spécialement si c'est votre premier enfant.

* * *

><p>David et Lisa sortirent de l'hôpital très heureux, leur bébé était en bonne santé.<p>

- C'était merveilleux de pouvoir voir notre enfant et d'entendre son petit cœur battre. Dit la jeune femme avant de fondre en larmes.

- Sweetheart ! Que se passe t-il ?

- Je si heureuse que notre enfant aille bien, et pouvoir voir le bébé que je porte est si émouvant.

David l'attira contre lui.

- Jamais nous n'oublierons ces moments. Ajouta t-il.

* * *

><p>Deux mois et demi plus tard, dans le bureau de David et Lisa<p>

Lisa était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois, elle venait de passer une autre échographie, le bébé mesurait dix sept centimètres et pesait environ deux cent vingt cinq grammes, et était en parfaite santé. Ni elle, ni David ne voulaient connaître le sexe du bébé avant sa naissance.

Lisa portait un gros dossier, quand David entra.

- Chérie ! Pose immédiatement ce dossier.

La jeune femme regarda son mari et lui adressa un timide sourire.

- David ! Je voulais juste le ranger, ce n'est pas si lourd.

- Chérie, je vais le faire tout à l'heure, maintenant je vais te chercher à manger, toi, tu te reposes.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, tu restes ici, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

- Je vais très bien, je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout et je n'ai ressenti aucun malaise, ni nausée depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Ne discute pas ! Tu t'assieds dans ce fauteuil et tu m'attends.

- Ok docteur. Répondit la jeune femme en riant ;

David fronça les sourcils et ajouta d'un ton faussement sérieux.

- Je suis très sérieux.

Il saisit sa femme par la taille et lui donna un petit baiser sur la bouche.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes ma belle.

Quand David revint, il vit que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Lisa. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui

- Mais tu pleures !

- J'ai senti le bébé bouger pour la première fois, c'est une sensation très agréable.

Elle prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Le jeune homme senti lui aussi les légers mouvements de l'enfant. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Lisa, c'est merveilleux ! Notre petit cadeau de l'amour est vraiment en bonne santé, il m'a presque cassé la main.

Lisa sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres. Il déboutonna sa robe rose et embrassa son ventre arrondi.

- Je crois que nous pourrions rentrer un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Proposa David.

- Excellente idée.

Ils sortirent du bureau, et remarquèrent qu'Isis n'était plus à son poste de travail.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, ils ne remarquèrent pas la voiture aux vitres teintées garée quelques mètres plus loin, avec un homme et une femme qui les observaient.<p>

- Regardes-moi ces deux là, ils ont l'air vraiment heureux. Fit remarquer la femme

- Oui, pour l'instant, mais bientôt, leur bonheur va s'effondrer. Répondit l'homme.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Quand allons nous mettre la première partie de notre plan à exécution ?

- Dans quelques semaines, ma chère amie.. Il ne faut pas trop précipiter les choses.

- Tu as raison, ça n'en sera que meilleur! Bon il faut que je retourne travailler, si par hasard on s'apercevait de ma disparition ça pourrait paraître louche, je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons.

- Tu me retrouves ce soir, tu sais bien où.

- Oui, mais maintenant je dois te laisser conclut la femme.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, Lisa et David prirent quelques jours de vacances, pendant ce temps Max et le père de David s'occupaient de la société.<p>

Ce jour là, Isis alla déposer le courrier pour Frédéric Seidel, une enveloppe bleue, attira particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour monsieur Seidel, voici le courrier.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, veuillez le poser sur mon bureau.

Quelques instant plus tard, Frédéric Seidel sortit du bureau avec l'enveloppe bleue dans ses mains.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet pouvez-vous me dire d'où provient cette enveloppe.

- Je n'en sais, rien, mais elle a immédiatement retenu mon attention, car elle n'était pas timbrée, donc quelqu'un l'aura certainement déposée dans la boîte aux lettres.

- Voilà ce qu'elle contenait.. Monsieur Seidel lui montra de minuscules morceaux de papiers de quelques millimètres.

Isis remarqua un morceau de papier un peu plus gros que les autres, de couleur bleu.

- On dirait un bout de photo.

- Mais pourquoi nous envoyer ça ?

- Sans doutes des imbéciles quoi ne savent pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps.

* * *

><p>Au même moment dans un chalet à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Berlin.<p>

Lisa, vêtue d'une robe bleue s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle ne remarqua pas que David la suivait en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Il saisit sa femme par la taille, surprise, elle poussa un cri.

- David ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est ce que je voulais.

- Quoi !

- Oui, car lorsque tu es effrayée, je peux te rassurer.

- Très drôle! Répondit Lisa en souriant.

David prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche et dans le cou, il huma son délicat parfum.

- Lisa, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir du temps libre et de le passer avec toi . Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, j'aime chaque moment passé avec toi. Tous les instants que je passe avec toi sont si merveilleux, Lisa, tu es si gentille, tu éclaires ma vie par ta bonté, tu réchauffes mon cœur.

La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et roulèrent aussitôt sur ses joues.

David prit le menton de sa femme dans sa main, il la força à le regarder, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

Lisa posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son mari et ajouta :

- David ! Tu es si bon, tu es toujours là pour moi, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sweetheart !

Il la regarda dans les yeux

- Où allais-tu lorsque je t'ai fait peur ?

- J'allais me promener prés de la rivière, veux tu venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Lisa et David se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Cet endroit était magnifique et très calme, une forêt bordait La rivière. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent prés de celle-ci.<p>

- Cet endroit est très beau, cela me rappelle le lac où tu m'as faites cette merveilleuse déclaration d'amour. Dit Lisa

- Tu sais, ce qui est merveilleux, c'est passer du temps avec toi, peu importe l'endroit.

La jeune femme embrassa David sur la joue. Il la prit par la taille. Ils marchèrent et discutèrent un long moment, soudain Lisa s'arrêta.

- Chérie ! Est ce que ça va ?

- Tu n'as rien entendu.

- Entendu quoi ? Demanda David.

- Ce bruit bizarre, on dirait une sorte de râle.

David prêta l'oreille et entendit le bruit étrange.

- En effet c'est étrange, mais ça doit être le vent, où alors un animal.

Lisa frissonna.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui, un petit peu.

David ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son épouse, et ajouta

- Nous allons renter, il est tard, nous emprunterons ce petit chemin, c'est un raccourci.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le petit sentier.

- David ! J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul, je crois que quelqu'un nous observe.

- Chérie ! Il n'y a personne !

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher, le téléphone sonna, Lisa décrocha le combiné<p>

- Allo ! Qui est à l'appareil.

Personne ne répondit, mais la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un respirer au bout du fil.

- Allo ! Qui êtes vous?

- N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle raccrocha l'appareil.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda son mari.

- Personne n'a parlé, il y avait seulement quelqu'un qui respirait fortement.

- Sans doute des petits plaisantins qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de faire des numéros au hasard, et faire les idiots au bout du fil, lorsque j'avais dix ans je faisais parfois ce genre de choses avec des copains de classe.

- Ce n'était pas un respiration d'enfant.

- Certains ados et adultes font aussi ce genre de choses, c'est sûr ce n'est pas intelligent, mais grand bien leur fasse.

* * *

><p>David et Lisa et leur bébé se trouvaient dans une magnifique clairière, ils discutaient et riaient. Une tempête se leva, la douce température et la clairière faisaient place aux ténèbres glacées. Quelqu'un vêtu d'une grande cape noire enlevait l'enfant. Les deux jeunes gens furent séparés, des flammes entouraient Lisa, son mari essayait de la sauver sans y parvenir. La jeune femme disparut, un silence de mort régnait dans ce terrifiant décor où les arbres avaient une allure monstrueuse<p>

David rouvrit les yeux, ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, il serra Lisa contre lui et murmura:

- Je t'aime, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai."

À moins d'une dizaine de mètres de là un homme au crâne rasé observait le chalet, avec un méchant sourire.

À suivre.


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les commentaires._

_les liens sonores ne fonctionnent pas.  
><em>

_Ils sont répertoriés dans mon profil._

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, David se réveilla le premier, Lisa dormait toujours. Le jeune homme regarda sa femme en souriant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme s'éveilla et alla rejoindre son mari. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, le téléphone sonna.

"Laisse, chérie, ils rappelleront plus tard. Durant de longues minutes, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, le téléphone sonnait toujours. Lisa se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari.

- Je vais aller répondre, c'est peut être important.

La jeune femme décrocha.

- Allo.

Personne ne répondit.

- Allo, qui est à l'appareil ?

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit une forte respiration

a href=" 3"_forte respiration_/a

Lisa raccrocha, elle était inquiète, David s'en aperçut, il prit le visage de la jeune femme dan ses mains et la força à le regarder.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Rien, c'est juste cet appel téléphonique qui m'inquiète un peu.

- Qui était-ce?

- Je ne sais pas, cette personne n'a pas prononcé un mot et s'est contentée de respirer fortement, comme hier soir.

- Chérie, je ne pense pas qu'il faille t'inquiéter pour si peu, c'est juste un plaisantin qui s'amuse.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau, cette fois ce fut David qui décrocha. Comme les fois précédentes, la personne au bout du fil ne parla pas et se mit à respirer assez fort.<p>

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Veuillez cesser ce petit jeu immédiatement ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Il raccrocha brusquement.

- Il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre ! Continua t-il.

- David… je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce chalet, depuis hier après midi… Ces bruits bizarres dans la forêt, cette impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, ces appels téléphonique.

David entoura les épaules de sa femme avec ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, ces appels sont l'œuvre d'un petit imbécile, quant à ces bruits, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un animal.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je vais arrêter d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Ce jour là, le temps était horrible, le jeune couple décida de rester au chalet et de passer des moments délicieux avant de rentrer à Berlin. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et tombèrent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et firent tendrement l'amour.

* * *

><p>Au début de la semaine suivante, ils retournèrent à leur travail. Durant leur absence, tout s'était bien passé, les préparatifs pour le défilé qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine avançaient à grands pas.<p>

Comme tous les jours, Isis apporta les dossiers dans le bureau de David et Lisa puis ressortit.

Ils ouvrirent le courrier, la plupart des lettres provenaient de fournisseurs. Une lettre dans une enveloppe noire attira leur attention, cette lettre avait été postée à Berlin. David l'ouvrit, elle ne contenait qu'une feuille où étaient inscrits deux mots.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! S'exclama t-il.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Demanda son épouse intriguée.

Il la lui donna et elle la lut.

- " Sangre Viento! Mais qui peut envoyer un message aussi étrange ?

- Peut être qu'Isis pourra nous renseigner. Répondit David.

- C'est plutôt macabre ce message, et cette enveloppe noire. J'ai un drôle d'impression. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Lisa, ne t'inquiète pas inutilement, je pense que ce n'est pas important, enfin je l'espère.

Il sortit du bureau, son assistante n'était pas là, il se mit à sa recherche.

- Mais où est elle passée ?

* * *

><p>Il entendit des éclats de voix qui provenaient de la réserve, il reconnut celle d'Isis qui visiblement se disputaient en anglais avec un homme. Il resta derrière la porte et écouta.<p>

- What are you doing here ? Demanda Isis

- I want to talk . Répondit l'homme

- I don't want to talk, please let me !

- Kelly, you have to listen to me.

- My name is Isis, and I do no want to listen. Now I have to go to work, I don't want to have problems with my boss.

David entrouvrit la porte et vit la jeune femme avec un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, au crâne rasé. L'inconnu regardait Isis bizarrement.

- Maybe I should tell to them what I know about you, and what kind of woman you are. Reprit le crâne rasé.

- How dare you ! S'écria Isis

L'homme se mit à ricaner méchamment et ajouta.

- You're so pathetic ! You're a useless thing.

Isis le fusilla du regard.

- Now I want my money back ! I've been waiting for it for ten years! Hurla t'elle.

L'homme saisit la jeune égyptienne par le bras et la jeta à terre et lui lança une liasse de billets de cinq cents euros au visage.

- Isis , you were a b****, you're still one, all your life you'll be a b****, you don't deserve to live.

- Victor, you're a bag of trash.

L'homme s'apprêtait à frapper la jeune femme quand David intervint.

- Veuillez laissez cette jeune femme tranquille ! Cria t-il

- Ok, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous embauchez des gens peu recommandables dans votre boite. " Répondit l'homme avec un fort accent américain.

Il s'en alla.

À suivre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

David regarda Isis.

" Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda le jeune homme énervé.

- Ce type est mon premier mari, ça faisait plus de dix ans que je n'avais pas vu cet ordure. Je…. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvée. Quand je l'ai vu arriver à mon bureau, j'ai été très surprise, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je l'ai emmené dans la réserve. Je ne voulais pas faire un esclandre devant tout le monde et je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes.

David se radoucit.

- Excusez moi, Isis, mais j'ai pensé que ce type cherchait des ennuis à la société et que vous étiez sa complice.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme sentit la colère et la tristesse l'envahir.

David s'en aperçut.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet ! Quand j'ai vu ce type j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait nous attirer des problèmes. Je vais être franc avec vous, votre ex mari a..

- Une tête de mafieux ! Vous avez raison monsieur Seidel. Coupa la jeune femme.

Toujours furieuse, Isis sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, quand David la rattrapa par le bras.

- Ma femme et moi désirerions vous parler.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Lisa lui montra la lettre.

- Ce truc n'a aucun sens, et c'est assez macabre, mais je pense que ceci n'est pas important, ça pourrait être l'œuvre de petits imbéciles qui ont du temps à perdre, tout comme la photo en confettis que nous avons reçu la semaine dernière.

- Je pense que vous avez raison mademoiselle Seshmet. Conclut Lisa.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Isis acheta des magazines au kiosque de Julien.<p>

- ça vous fera 7,50 euros.

La jeune femme paya et sortit. Deux de ses collègues, Cyndie Mac Larkins l'écossaise âgée de cinquante ans et Ingrid Verner la réceptionniste âgée de trente cinq ans étaient là aussi. Cyndie regarda en direction d'Isis.

- Je la trouve bizarre cette fille. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de bizarre, c'est une fille gentille avec tout le monde et qui fait très bien son travail. Répondit Ingrid.

- Lisa et David m'ont déjà parlé d'elle, et ils en sont très satisfaits, que ce soit pour le travail ou pour le reste.

Ajouta Julien.

- Je sais qu'elle fait très bien son travail et qu'elle est sympa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'agit pas au hasard.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ingrid.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne chez cette Isis.

- T'es paranoïaque. Reprit la réceptionniste.

- Moi je ne la trouve pas bizarre du tout. conclut Julien.

* * *

><p>La nuit, dans le sous sol d'une maison isolée, à quelques kilomètres de Berlin, un homme et une femme discutaient.<p>

- Je crois que mon petit message "Sangre viento" a eu l'effet escompté, ils n'avaient pas l'air tranquille, et j'espère que mes coups de téléphone surprises les ont quelques peut déstabilisés. Dit la femme.

- C'était le but. Répondit l'homme.

- Je crois que demain, je vais envoyer une autre lettre.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais bien que nous allons mettre la première partie de notre plan à exécution dans quelques semaines, alors d'ici là, plus de lettres et de coup de fil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle.

- Si tu continues avec tes messages, ils risquent d'être sur leurs gardes et notre plan pourrait échouer. Laissons les profiter de leurs derniers instants de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard<p>

(Lire ce passage avec cette musique )

a href=" 0/io/hotlink/nWvu_WKwEeSL4iICCu4jKQ/memory%20%20%20piano%5B2% 3"_Memory piano_/a

Lisa était dans la chambre, elle regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre. David vint la rejoindre, il entoura sa taille avec ses bras et il embrassa ses oreilles.

- Que faisais-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna vers son mari, elle le saisit par la taille et leva son regard vers lui.

- Je t'attendais mon amour.

David caressa doucement les longs cheveux blonds de sa femme, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le lit. Il lui enleva son peignoir et commença à lui caresser sa peau douce et blanche. Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser et de tendres caresses, les feux de l'amour brûlaient en eux. Il posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

- Je crois que le bébé s'est endormi.

Lisa se contenta de lui sourire et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Prends moi dans tes bras encore une fois et serre moi contre toi. Dit elle.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son mari.

* * *

><p>David observait sa femme dormir, il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de femme qu'il aimait.<p>

a href="

0/io/hotlink/wyHg02K0EeSj8SICCuglPQ/Everytime%20I%20Look%20at%20You%20%20%20Il%20Divo%20(Subtitulos%20en%20Espa%C3%B1ol).mp3"_Il Divo_/a

Artiste: Il Divo

Chanson: Everytime I Look At You

I used to think that I was strong

I realise now I was wrong

cause everytime I see your face

my mind becomes an empty space

and with you lying next to me

feels like I can hardly breathe

I close my eyes

the moment I surrender to you

let love be blind

innocent and tenderly true

so lead me through tonight

but please turn out the light

cause I'm lost everytime I look at you

and in the morning when you go

wake me gently so I 'll know

that loving you was not a dream

and whisper softly what it means to be with me

then every moment we're apart

will be a lifetime to my heart

I close my eyes

the moment I surrender to you

let love be blind

innocent and tenderly true

so lead me through tonight

but please turn out the light

cause I 'm lost everytime I look at you

lost everytime I look at you

* * *

><p>David et Lisa étaient sur la plage , il faisait beau et assez chaud. Le soir tombait peu à peu.<p>

- David, je vais me baigner, tu viens ?

- Ok j'arrive.

Il enleva son jean et ses baskets tout en observant sa femme. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Le jeune homme sentit l'eau lui brûler les pieds. Il regarda tout autour de lui, tout était devenu assez sombre, au loin, il vit Lisa en difficulté. David essaya de nager jusqu'à elle mais ne parvint pas à l'attraper. La jeune femme se débattait.

- David ! Au secours ! Aide-moi.

Il se rapprocha enfin d'elle et lui attrapa la main, mais soudain il y eut un terrible bruit d'explosion, le sombre fit place aux ténèbres. L'eau était de plus en plus chaude, elle était rouge, rouge comme du sang, une odeur d'hémoglobine régnait. La mer se démonta encore plus, David lâcha Lisa, une énorme vague emporta la jeune femme. Son mari essaya de la rattraper, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé.

- Lisa ! Lisa ! Hurla t-il.

David ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, et Lisa était à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Chéri, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi as tu hurlé ?

- Rien rien, juste un rêve bizarre, rendors-toi ma puce.

- Ok

Lisa eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, ce cauchemar était terrifiant, et si celui-ci avait une signification ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le jeune couple avait un rendez-vous avec des nouveaux fournisseurs qui les avaient convoqués à leur entrepôt . Lisa se préparait pour leur rendez-vous, David la prit dans ses bras.<p>

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Juste un petit câlin.

- Chéri, je te rappelle que nous avons un rendez-vous.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas grave d'avoir cinq minutes de retard.

En fin de compte ils eurent une demie heure de retard.

- Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, ils ne virent personne.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis, constata David

- ça ne m'étonne pas, nous sommes vraiment en retard. Ajouta son épouse.

Ils attendirent encore une demie heure, puis comme personne ne vint, ils décidèrent de s'en aller.

Au moment où Lisa sortait du bâtiment, elle entendit une voix d'enfant qui provenait du fond de l'entrepôt.

- Je suis perdue ! Aidez-moi.

La jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur.

- Chérie, où ..

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une terrible détonation se fit entendre.

a href=" 3"_explosion_/a

- Lisa! Nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! " Hurla David.

à suivre..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

David se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans réfléchir au danger qu'il courait, l'important était de sauver Lisa. Une grande partie de l'entrepôt était effondrée. Le jeune homme chercha son épouse pendant de longues minutes, puis il la vit, une étagère s'était effondrée sur elle.

" Chérie, est ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai…j'ai seulement un peu de mal à respirer.

Son mari s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

Il l'aida à se relever.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, une seconde explosion eut lieu.

a href=" 3

"_explosion_/a

Des morceaux de plafond s'effondrèrent sur les deux jeunes gens. Quelques minutes plus tard, David reprit connaissance, il ressentit une forte douleur dans son bras gauche. Il chercha sa femme des yeux mais ne la vit pas, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, elle était sous des gravats, il rampa jusqu'à elle, et, malgré la douleur, il réussit à la dégager. Celle-ci était inconsciente et semblait gravement blessée. Il fut un peu soulagé quand il constata qu'elle respirait et que son cœur battait. Il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et réussit à sortir. Dés qu'ils furent dehors, le jeune homme prévint les secours.

- Lisa… répond-moi… Je t'en supplie.

* * *

><p>Les secours arrivèrent sur le lieu du drame dix minutes plus tard. Un médecin examina rapidement Lisa.<p>

- Son pouls est filant, sa respiration est irrégulière, les blessures externes sont importantes, il y a un fort risque d'hémorragie interne. Il y a aussi de légères contractions abdominale, et ça ce n'est pas un bon signe du tout. Votre femme risque d'accoucher et à ce stade de la grossesse les chances de survie de l'enfant sont très faibles.

- Elle va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? Demanda David.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer tant que nous ne l'avons pas examinée.

Les deux jeunes gens furent transportés à l'hôpital, si blessures de David n'inquiétaient pas les médecins, il n'en allait pas de même pour Lisa, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Les médecins étaient réservés sur ses pronostics de survie et sur ceux du bébé.

David était très inquiet et triste, il décida de prévenir Max du drame.

* * *

><p>Max venait juste d'arriver chez lui quand le téléphone sonna.<p>

- Allo !

- Max, c'est David..

- Au son de la voix de son ami, il comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

- David, que se passe t'il ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout….un terrible drame est arrivé.

- Mais enfin ! De quoi veux-tu parler?

- L'entrepôt où Lisa et moi avions rendez-vous explosé, Lisa a été gravement blessée et les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes.

- Quoi ! J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Il raccrocha le téléphone.<p>

Yvonne se trouvait dans la chambre avec leur fille.

- Yvonne, je dois aller rejoindre David à l'hôpital, il a besoin de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est t'il passé ?

- Il y a eu une explosion à l'entrepôt où se trouvaient David et Lisa, ils ont été blessés.

- Ho non ! Est-ce que c'est grave?

- Pour David, je ne le pense pas mais en ce qui concerne Lisa les médecins sont assez réservés.

- Je confie Barbara à la baby sitter et je t'accompagne.

- Non, je préfère que tu restes ici et que tu essayes de joindre les parents de Lisa sur leur lieu de vacances.

- Ok.

* * *

><p>Max se rendit à l'hôpital, il aperçut David avec une chemise déchirée et tachée de sang. Il essaya de réconforter son ami.<p>

- Je me sens vraiment fautif pour ce qui est arrivé.

- David ! Cesse de dire de telles choses ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Mais si nous n'étions pas allés en retard à ce rendez-vous, rien ne serait arrivé, et ce retard c'est de ma faute, car au moment de partir j'ai proposé à Lisa un petit moment coquin. Nous sommes arrivés une demie heure en retard à notre rendez-vous.

Max posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, et même si vous vous étiez rendus à l'heure au rendez-vous, ça n'aurait rien changé, ce bâtiment aurait explosé alors que vous étiez encore à l'intérieur.

- Tu as sans doute raison…mais si Lisa ne s'en sortait pas, je n'arriverai jamais à me le pardonner.

- Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis certain.

- Merci Max.

* * *

><p>De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent, David n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son épouse, plus le temps passait plus il était inquiet.<p>

Les parents du jeune homme arrivèrent à leur tour, Laura prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je te laisse, je vais à kerima prévenir tout le monde de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dit Max.

Il s'en alla.

- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna Laura.

- L'entrepôt où Lisa et moi avions rendez-vous a explosé, je suis pratiquement indemne, par contre ma femme a été assez grièvement touchée. Si jamais je la perdais, je ne le supporterais pas.

- David ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu ne la perdras ! Répondit Frédéric.

- Je…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le médecin vint les trouver.

- Docteur, comment va ma femme ?

- Aucun organe vital n'a été touché et nous avons réussi à stopper la petite hémorragie au niveau du poumon droit. Cependant les prochaines quarante huit heures seront cruciales. Votre épouse n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance.

David était un peu soulagé en entendant ce que venait de dire le médecin.

- Et pour le bébé ?

- Le bébé est vivant; et c'est un miracle, par contre c'est très peu probable que votre femme puisse mener sa grossesse à terme, il y a un gros risque d'hémorragie et, si cela se produisait nous serions obligés de prendre l'enfant. Si nous devions faire naître ce bébé maintenant ses chances de survies seraient très faibles. Il est également possible que l'accouchement se déclenche.

* * *

><p>Une infirmière vint trouver le médecin en courant.<p>

- C'est la patiente de la chambre 215, elle a de fortes contractions.

Le médecin partit en courant, David le suivit.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il.

- Votre femme va accoucher, nous devons l'emmener en salle de travail immédiatement si nous voulons les sauver tous les deux.

Une demie heure plus tard, le médecin avec une blouse tachée de sang vint les trouver dans la salle d'attente. À son expression le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

- Je suis désolé, mais il y a eu des complications."

a href=" 3

"Adagio Albinoni/a

À suivre….


	8. Chapter 7

Merci pour les commentaires..

J'espère être encore en vie après ce chapitre

*runs away*

**Chapitre 7**

David regarda le médecin droit dans les yeux.

" Que s'est il passé? Demanda t-il la voix tremblante.

- Votre femme a eu une autre hémorragie durant l'accouchement.

À ces paroles le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur. Il devint pâle comme un mort et dû se raccrocher à son père pour ne pas tomber, des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

- Lisa…Non ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ! S'écria t-il.

- Rassurez-vous, nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il est possible que votre femme ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant, disons qu'il y a environ 30% de risque que cela se produise.

- Ho non! Et pour le bébé ?

- Il y a un problème, votre enfant est resté en asystolie durant près de trente secondes, et pour un bébé les conséquences sont souvent graves. Nous allons tout faire pour sauver votre petit garçon mais sachez que ses chances sont très faibles. Quand bien même il survivrait, il est possible que cette asystolie ait provoqué des lésions cérébrales irréversibles, surtout que ce bébé est un grand prématuré.

- Puis-je le voir ?

- Oui, mais je préfère vous prévenir que c'est assez impressionnant à voir; votre enfant est très petit, il mesure 27 centimètres pour 850 grammes, ce qui est toutefois normal pour un fœtus de cinq mois et demi. Le plus impressionnant sont toutes ces machines auxquelles votre fils est relié.

- Peu importe, je veux le voir.

* * *

><p>David se rendit au service des prématurés. Il vit son fils à travers une vitre. Le bébé se trouvait dans une couveuse, il était branché de partout et semblait très fragile. Cette vision impressionna beaucoup David, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue.<p>

- Tu dois te battre mon bébé ! Pour ta mère et moi ! Murmura t-il.

- Je suis désolée.. mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Lui dit une infirmière.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. La jeune femme était très pâle, seule le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque brisait le silence pesant de la chambre.<p>

a href=" /… 3"_moniteur cardiaque_/a

David s'assit près du lit de sa femme, il lui prit la main.

a href=" 3"_Requiem D Minor Die Irae_/a

- Sweetie, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et que je serais toujours là pour toi. À l'extérieur, il y a plein de personnes qui t'aiment et qui pensent à toi, alors pour eux, tu dois te battre. Tu dois te battre pour moi, et aussi pour notre fils. Lisa, nous avons un fils, ho bien sûr, il est très petit, mais il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant. Lisa ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens. Tu es une partie de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller ! Tu dois te battre pour vivre ! Ne m'abandonne pas.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sortit de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Chez Kerima, la nouvelle choqua tout le monde, ils espéraient tous que Lisa allait s'en sortir.<p>

- C'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé. Dit Agnès.

- Et si les criminels qui ont fait ça faisaient la même chose ici ! s'écria Cyndie.

Hannah la regarda étonnée.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est criminel ?

- J'en suis certaine.

- Comment( peux-tu l'affirmer ? Questionna la jeune fille

- C'est assez évident ! Depuis quelques temps il se passe des choses étranges ici, ces lettres bizarres, ces appels téléphoniques angoissants que les Seidel ont reçus, et maintenant ce bâtiment qui explose. Je suis persuadée que c'est criminel.

- Cyndie ! Tu te fais des films, ces lettres sont l'œuvre d'imbéciles qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur pseudos vies. Quant à l'explosion, elle peut être due à une fuite de gaz , un problème électrique. Répondit Isis.

- Tu ne m"empêcheras pas de penser que ceci n'est pas un accident, et ça m'effraie.

- Cyndie ! Tu es complètement parano ! Tu angoisses tout le monde ici ! C'est déjà assez dur de savoir que David et Lisa ont été blessés dans cette tragédie, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Répliqua vivement Isis.

* * *

><p>Yvonne avait réussit à joindre les parents de Lisa, ils avaient aussitôt quitté leur lieu de vacances pour se rendre à l'hôpital.<p>

David et ses parents se trouvaient toujours là bas.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer, je vais attendre l'arrivée de ses parents et je vous rejoins. Leur dit il.

- Courage, lui répondit son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>L'alarme du service des prématurés retentit soudain, ils comprirent tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer.<p>

- C'est le prématuré de la chambre 215 ! Cria l'un des médecins.

David sentit son cœur se serrer;

- Noonnn ! S'écria t-il.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme et ses parents suivirent le staff médical.<p>

- Tu dois te battre mon bébé ! Murmura David, même si au fond de lui-même il savait que le pire allait se produire, que ce petit ange, qu'il avait aimé très fortement dès qu'il avait appris son existence allait les quitter.

a href=" 0/io/hotlink/gNfLTWOvEeSUWiICCv5XYw/Nolwenn%20Leroy%20%20Mon% 3"_Mon ange, Nolwenn Leroy_/a

Le cœur du bébé s'était mit à battre irrégulièrement et partait en fibrillation. Les médecins tentaient de le stabiliser. David voulut entrer dans la salle mais un médecin l"en empêcha.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici.

- Mais c'est de mon fils dont il s'agit.

- Vous pourriez être le roi d'Espagne que ce serait la même chose. Répliqua froidement le médecin.

* * *

><p>Au travers de la vitre, David observaient les médecins faire tout leur possible pour sauver son fils. Bientôt l'électrocardiogramme indiqua une ligne plate, un autre médecin arriva avec un chariot de réa, ils tentèrent de ramener le bébé à la vie, en vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, les médecins se regardèrent, l'un d'eux fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le petit garçon venait de s'endormir pour toujours. Les médecins débranchèrent les machines qui maintenait en vie ce petit être si fragile qui ne demandait qu'à vivre, mais pour cet enfant le sort en avait décidé autrement. Les médecins le recouvrirent d'un drap.<p>

À l'extérieur, David était dévasté par la douleur, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Un médecin sortit de la salle et annonça froidement:

- Nous avons tout tenté pour le sauver, mais votre fils était trop faible. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, votre fils aurait sans doute été très lourdement handicapé à cause de l'asystolie et de cet arrêt cardiaque, qui ont probablement causé de graves lésions cérébrales irréversibles."

Il s'en alla sans même les saluer.

* * *

><p>Terrassé par le chagrin, le jeune homme s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de ses parents. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'homme en blouse d'infirmier qui les prenait discrètement en photo.<p>

a href=" 3"_Marche funèbre, Chopin_ /a

Next part soon…

* Hides*


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Un couple de quinquagénaire composé d'une une femme blonde de corpulence moyenne et un homme brun de forte corpulence ,se présenta à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

" Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la jeune femme qui se trouvait là.

- Nous sommes les parents de Lisa Seidel, nous voulons savoir comment elle va. Répondit Katia

- Les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer quant à l'état de votre fille.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ce sont des médecins d'opérette dans cet hôpital! Ils ont trouvé leur diplôme dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ! tempêta Bernard Plenske.

- Bernard ! Calme-toi !

* * *

><p>Ils virent les Seidel se diriger vers eux, et, à la tristesse qu'ils pouvaient lire sur leurs visages et aux yeux rougis de David, ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.<p>

Ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Bernard s'en prit à David, il lui martela la poitrine de ses poings.

- Où est ce que tu as encore entraîné mon bébé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Bernard calme-toi, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute.

Elle posa la main sur le bras de son gendre et continua.

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

- Aucun des organes vitaux de Lisa n'a été touché, et les médecins ont stoppé l'hémorragie, et ses blessures ne présenteraient pas de danger pour sa vie. Les médecins sont plutôt optimistes mais ils ne pourront se prononcer que lorsqu'elle aura reprit connaissance.

Le jeune homme sentit à nouveau la tristesse l'envahir, il baissa la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Katia inquiète.

David releva la tête, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ce terrible accident a provoqué une hémorragie au niveau du placenta, les médecins l'ont rapidement stoppée, mais Lisa a eut des contractions et a mis notre enfant au monde. Dit il la voix tremblante.

- Ho non ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! S'inquiéta Katia.

- Il y a eu des complications lors de l'accouchement. Poursuivit tristement le jeune homme.

- Lesquelles ?

- Lisa a eut une autre hémorragie, mais encore une fois les médecins ont réussi à la stopper. Le bébé a fait un arrêt cardiaque de presque trente secondes, les médecins l'ont ramené, mais quelques heures plus tard, l'état du bébé s'est dégradé et il n'a pas pu être sauvé. Notre fils est mort et hélas il est fort possible que Lisa et moi nous ne puissions plus avoir d'enfant.

- Ho non ! S'écrièrent Bernard et Katia.

- David ! Les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait 30 % de risque que cela se produise, et encore ils n'en sont pas sûrs. Il y a tout de même 70 % de chance que vous ayez d'autres enfants. Lui répondit Laura

- Mais il y a 30 % de risque que nous ne puissions plus en avoir et ça fait déjà beaucoup.

- Tu dois rester positif pour toi et pour Lisa.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il s'éveilla David espéra que ces tragiques événements n'étaient qu'un cauchemar, mais l'absence de Lisa à ses côtés et la douleur qu'il ressentait à son bras le rappelèrent à la cruelle réalité.<p>

Avant d'aller chez Kerima, il se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Lisa. L'état de la jeune femme n'avait pas évolué mais cependant les médecins étaient optimistes, il n'y avait aucun signe d'aggravation ou d'hémorragie.

À suivre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque David arriva chez Kerima, tous furent très chaleureux avec lui, en particulier Cyndie, qui habituellement était plutôt froide et distante. Ingrid la discrète réceptionniste était à la limite de le draguer. Ils furent tous ravis de voir que leur jeune patron semblait aller bien.

Le jeune homme entra dans son bureau, peu de temps après Mariella et Max rejoignirent leur ami.

" Comment ça va ? Questionna Max

-ça va bien, aucun organe vital de Lisa n'a été touché, et les médecins sont assez optimistes. Le bébé n'a pas survécu mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi car il risquait d'être lourdement handicapé.

Mariella et Max se regardèrent l'air dubitatif.

- David ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Mariella.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Ma femme va s'en sortir et nous auront d'autres enfants.

- David !

- Maintenant remettons nous au travail. Ajouta le jeune homme.

- Je t'en prie ! Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien !

- Mariella, je t'assure que tout va bien.

- N'essaye pas de nous faire croire n'importe quoi ! Nous savons parfaitement que c'est faux, nous ne sommes pas aveugles ! Il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien, alors cesse de faire semblant.

Il regarda alternativement ses deux amis.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne va pas du tout ! D'ailleurs comment ça pourrait aller sachant que la femme est dans une chambre d'hôpital et je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera un jour.

Mariella posa sa main sur l'épaule de David.

- Les médecins réussiront à la sauver, j'en suis sûre, et nous serons tous là pour toi.

- Merci, ça fait du bien de savoir que j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter.

* * *

><p>Cet après midi là, il y eut une cérémonie d'adieu pour le bébé qui n'avait vécu que quelques heures. Ces funérailles furent très tristes, la mort injuste de cet enfant, qu'ils avaient prénommé Frédéric, les avaient tous touchés. David était dévasté par le chagrin mais ne craqua pas, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa femme et de ses amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir, dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble de Kerima où étaient stationnées encore quelques voitures, un homme au crâne rasé et une jeune femme en tenue légère discutaient à bord d'un véhicule sombre.<p>

- Notre plan pour éliminer les Seidel a fonctionné moins bien que prévu, ils sont sortis vivants de cette explosion. Commenta la femme.

- Dans un sens, c'est mieux ainsi, ça va nous permettre de les faire souffrir un peu plus, en particulier ce cher David. Ce soir nous passerons à la seconde phase de notre plan. Cette vengeance sera réussie.

- Je saurais m'occuper de David en me rapprochant de lui, je sais qu'il ne résiste pas aux jolies femmes.

- Je crois que tu es particulièrement douée pour ça. Ajouta l'homme en déshabillant sa partenaire.

- Je le sais, et qui pourrais me soupçonner, moi, une employée très efficace. Nul ne sait que je vis sous une fausse identité.

La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte de son ami.

- ça ne te dirait pas de manger un morceau de pizza à la menthe avant de continuer ? Demanda t-elle.

- Quelle horreur ! Tu manges vraiment n'importe quoi.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé un long moment à se promener, David rentra à la maison, il était presque dix heures du soir. La maison était silencieuse, ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, Gabrielle avait fini son service. Un instant, il espéra trouver Lisa, mais le jeune homme revint vite à la réalité, son épouse était à l'hôpital et n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.<p>

David sortit sur le balcon, le vent soufflait toujours très fort. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les deux derniers jours, il y a peine quarante huit heures, tout était bien, Lisa était à ses côtés, ils allaient devenir parents dans quelques mois. En un instant, tout avait basculé, il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout change, de la lumière on était passé aux ténèbres, et du bonheur au malheur.

- Pourquoi ce drame est il arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Vociféra t-il.

Il monta dans la chambre du bébé puis commença à s'en prendre au mobilier. Au même moment, une jeune femme vêtue d'un paréo rouge et transparent, et d'un haut de maillot de bain minimaliste et transparent entra dans la résidence. Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, elle y monta. David s'apprêtait à briser le berceau.

- Non ne faites pas ça ! S'écria t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son assistante.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet ? Mais que faites vous ici?

- Je venais vous apporter le dossier que vous m'avez demandé hier matin.

- Vous deviez me remettre ce dossier hier après midi ! Hurla t-il.

Isis posa violemment le dossier sur la commande et s'en alla l'air en colère.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint, elle aperçut David assis sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers lui, en marchant son paréo tomba, elle se retrouva ainsi en tanga. Elle alla s'asseoir près de son patron et vit qu'il pleurait.<p>

- Je sais ce que vous traversez en ce moment dit elle.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à me pardonner ce qui est arrivé.

- Mais voyons, ce n'est pas votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer que ce bâtiment allait exploser.

- Elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de moi par le passé, et voilà qu'elle souffre à nouveau à cause de moi.

- Laissez le passé où il est ! Et cessez de penser que vous êtes responsable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est totalement faux !

- Comment ferai-je pour vivre si je la perds !

- Cessez de pensez de telles choses !

- Mais c'est si dur, d'imaginer que l'on va peut être perdre l'être que l'on aime plus que tout.

- Monsieur Seidel, vous devez être fort pour votre femme, elle aura besoin de vous pour faire face à la perte de votre bébé.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, elle souffre tellement et moi aussi.

- C'est difficile pour tous vos proches et amis aussi, mais il faut surmonter notre peine pour donner à Lisa la force de survivre.

- Je le sais Isis.

- Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez comptez sur nous tous.

David posa sa main sur le bras d'Isis et ajouta

- Merci.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme remarqua que David s'était blessé au bras.<p>

- Mais vous êtes blessé ! S'exclama t-elle

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai été légèrement blessé pendant l'explosion.

- Oui, mais la plaie semble saigner abondamment, je vais remplacer le pansement.

- Je vais m'en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non, laissez-moi faire, ce n'est pas très facile de se faire sois même un tel pansement, maintenant veuillez en lever votre chemise s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et Isis refit le pansement, tout en observant son patron. Elle avait beau mesurer près de quarante centimètres de moins que lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de le regarder dans les yeux. De son côté, David ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste entre la peau très brune de la jeune femme et ses yeux violets, cette jeune égyptienne était attirante.

Isis prit David dans ses bras et ajouta :

- Courage, David, nous sommes tous avec vous. À demain au bureau.

- Merci Isis, merci pour tout, et à demain.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, elle était déjà dans la rue quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit David.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle

- Vous avez oublié ceci.

Il lui donna le paréo.

- Ho! Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien ! J'imagine la tête des gens si j'étais montée dans le bus ainsi vêtue. Merci monsieur Seidel.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient calmes, sinistrement silencieux.<p>

a href=" . 3"silence angoissant/a

Dans la chambre 215, Lisa ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pensa t-elle.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

a href=" . " bruit de pas/a

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

a href=" 3"porte qui s'ouvre/a

Une personne vêtue d'une blouse blanche, d'un masque chirurgical, et d'un bonnet de chirurgien duquel s'échappaient de longs cheveux sombres entra, elle tenait une seringue à la main. La jeune femme ne pouvait distinguer le visage de cette personne à cause du masque, mais son regard la terrifiait. Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie infirmière. Lisa voulut crier, mais cette étrange personne lui mit la main sur la bouche

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh ne crie surtout pas , tu verras, ça sera rapide et non douloureux.

Lisa était pétrifiée, cette voix lui était étrangement familière.

La pseudo infirmière injecta le contenu de sa seringue dans la perfusion de la jeune femme.

- Tu dois lutter, tu dois absolument essayer de résister , ne te laisse pas faire." Pensa Lisa

Elle eut bientôt sensation d'étouffer, elle essaya de lutter, mais bientôt, elle n'en eut plus la force, ses yeux se fermèrent, puis ce fut le trou noir.

a href=" 3"musique suspens/a

À suivre.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Après avoir injecté le contenu de la seringue dans la perfusion de Lisa, l'étrange infirmière se sauva par la fenêtre. Lorsque elle fut rendue dans une ruelle déserte, elle ôta sa tenue d'infirmière, sa perruque, ses lentilles bleues saphir et jeta le tout dans une poubelle. Elle y mit le feu. Nul ne prêta attention à cette jeune femme en tenue provocante qui sortait de la ruelle.

* * *

><p>L'alarme de la chambre de Lisa retentit, les médecins s'y précipitèrent, elle fibrillait. Ils réussirent à la sauver de justesse.<p>

Près de la fenêtre, l'un des médecins aperçut un objet qui attira son attention, il s'en approcha et le ramassa, il s'agissait d'un flacon dans lequel il restait encore un peu d'un liquide transparent.

" Docteur Berg, il y a un problème ? Demanda une infirmière.

- C'est possible, oui, veuillez mettre une nouvelle perfusion à madame Seidel, et emmener celle-ci au laboratoire pour analyse, ainsi que ce flacon. Il est possible que nous ayons affaire à une tentative de meurtre. Je vais tout de suite prévenir monsieur Seidel. Répondit le médecin.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, David ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, il ne dormait pas quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il regarda son réveil, il était trois heures du matin.<p>

- Qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille ? Pensa t-il.

Une crainte l'envahit alors: Et si c'était un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital ?

Il décrocha

- Allô..

- Allô, monsieur Seidel, c'est le docteur Berg de l'hôpital de Berlin.

Le jeune homme sentit l'angoisse l'étouffer.

- Que s'est il passé avec ma femme ? Demanda t-il très inquiet.

- Le cœur de votre épouse est parti en fibrillation.

- Nooooooon ! Hurla t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes parvenus à la stabiliser, cependant j'aimerais que vous veniez à l'hôpital, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone, pouvez vous venir maintenant ?

- Bien entendu, j'arrive.

* * *

><p>David prit une douche et s'habilla, tout ce bruit réveilla Kim, elle descendit au rez de chaussée.<p>

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille à moitié endormie.

- Je vais à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais il est 3H30 du matin !

- Le docteur Berg a téléphoné tout à l'heure.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, le cœur de Lisa fibrillait.

- Ho non.

- Ils ont réussi à la stabiliser, mais le médecin veut absolument me voir, il ne pouvait pas m'en parler au téléphone.

* * *

><p>David roula aussi vite que possible, le docteur Tilman Berg l'attendait à son bureau.<p>

- Bonjour docteur Berg, que se passe t-il au juste avec ma femme?

- Veuillez vous asseoir monsieur Seidel.

David s'exécuta.

- Il semblerait que ce qui est arrivé à votre femme ne soit pas dû au hasard.

David fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous pensez que c'est une erreur médicale?

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je ne pourrais pas être catégorique pour l'instant, mais il est très possible que votre épouse ait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. "

a href=" 3"Musique suspense/a

à suivre


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et fixa le médecin.

"Comment pouvez-vous affirmez une chose pareille ?

- J'ai trouvé un flacon suspect près de la fenêtre de la chambre de votre femme. Son contenu est actuellement en cours d'analyse, ainsi que celui de la perfusion, nous aurons les résultats d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

><p>A ce moment on frappa à la porte et une laborantine entra dans le bureau.<p>

- Docteur Berg, je viens de terminer les analyses que vous m'avez demandées.

Elle lui donna la feuille, le médecin la lut attentivement, puis il s'adressa à David.

- Monsieur Seidel, cette fois ci il n'y a pas de doute, votre épouse a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas une erreur médicale, même un imbécile ne ferait pas une erreur telle que ça. Le flacon contenait un mélange de chlorure de potassium et de bromure de pancuronium ainsi que des traces de digitaline, et même chose dans la perfusion. Le bromure de pancuronium et le chlorure de potassium sont entre autre deux des trois produits utilisés pour les exécutions aux Etats-Unis. Quant à la digitaline, c'est utilisé pour certaines pathologies cardiaques.

- Mais comment celui où celle qui a fait ça pouvait-il être en possession de tels produits ?

- Je n'en sais rien, un vol, un trafic où alors c'est l'œuvre d'un membre du corps médical. En tout cas, ces produits ne proviennent pas de cet hôpital, il ne manque rien dans la réserve à toxiques.

- C'est totalement insensé que l'on puisse entrer aussi facilement dans votre hôpital ! Cria David.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Seidel, ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver.

- Me calmer ! Me calmer alors qu'un cinglé a essayé de tuer mon épouse !

- Je vous comprends, mais ça ne sert à rien de vous emporter ainsi.

- On voit que ce n'est pas votre épouse qui est dans cette chambre à se battre pour sa vie !

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme alla voir Lisa, elle lui semblait moins épuisée que la veille. Il lui prit la main.<p>

- On trouvera celui qui t'a fait ça, et il le paiera. Je t'aime mon ange, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Ce qui venait d'arriver à Lisa avait profondément choqué David, le jeune homme erra un long moment dans les rues de Berlin, il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Il se rendit donc chez son ami Max Petersen, il sonna.<p>

Yvonne qui s'occupait de Barbara, qui venait de faire un cauchemar entendit la sonnette.

- Mais qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ! S'écria t-elle.

Elle alla ouvrir.

- David ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Tu as vu l'heure, il est 5H00 du matin !

Elle remarqua que le jeune homme semblait particulièrement triste.

Alerté par le bruit, Max vint à son tour.

- David ! Que fais tu ici ?

- Lisa a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat." Répondit le jeune homme.

Max et Yvonne se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre.

Une chape de silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Yvonne et Max continuèrent à se regarder, incrédules.

" Tu es sérieux ! Quelqu'un a voulu tuer Lisa !

- Oui, évidemment, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je plaisante.

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vouloir tuer ta femme. Répondit Max.

- Moi aussi, c'est carrément insensé cette histoire ! Ajouta Yvonne.

* * *

><p>- Comment a-t-on essayé de la tuer ?<p>

- En lui administrant quelque chose via sa perfusion. Expliqua David.

- Mais c'est peut-être une infirmière qui s'est trompée de flacon. Rétorqua Max.

- Non, dans la perfusion il y avait un mélange de chlorure de potassium et de bromure de pancuronium, ainsi qu'un peu de digitaline.

- La digitaline je vois ce que c'est, le chlorure de potassium j'en ai entendu parler, mais le bromure machin, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'un des produits utilisés aux Etats-Unis pour les exécutions, tout comme le chlorure de potassium.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Yvonne.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait agir d'une façon aussi horrible, je ne connaissais qu'une personne capable de tels actes, et c'est Richard, mais cette fois ça ne peut pas être lui.

- À moins qu'il ne soit sorti de sa tombe et ait pénétré dans l'hôpital. Plaisanta Max.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire en ce moment !

- C'est vrai ! Excuse moi. La police enquêtera sur cette affaire ?

- Bien entendu ! Il faut que celui ou celle qui a fait ça soit arrêté. Par contre cela se fera dans la plus grande discrétion, je ne veux pas que la presse soit mise au courant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir les médias sur le dos en ce moment.

- Pour l'explosion de l'entrepôt, tu crois que c'était d'origine criminelle ? Questionna Yvonne.

- Je ne peux rien affirmer mais c'est très possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que celui qui est derrière tout ça soit arrêté.

* * *

><p>Au même moment dans une vieille maison qui semblait abandonnée, l'homme au crâne rasé et la femme mystérieuse discutaient.<p>

- Personne ne t'a vue à l'hôpital ? Demanda l'homme.

- Bien sûr que non, à cette heure ci il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, et puis habillée en infirmière j'avais très peu de risque de me faire prendre.

- Pour l'injection, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, cette idiote de Lisa Seidel a ouvert les yeux aux moments où je lui injectais le produit.

- Elle ne t'a pas vue au moins ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et de toute façon comment m'aurait elle reconnue avec ce déguisement. Avec ce que je lui ai injecté elle ne se réveillera jamais, je m'y connais en chimie et en poison, avec ce qu'elle a reçu, elle ne peut pas survivre.

- J'imagine ce pauvre imbécile de David Seidel lorsque le médecin lui annoncera: " Je suis désolé, mais votre femme est décédée, malgré tous nos efforts nous ne sommes pas parvenus à la réanimer" . Là, ce cher David s'effondrera en larmes dans les bras du vieux Seidel, comme lors de la mort de son héritier. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'espère que la photo que j'ai prise le jour de la mort de ce gosse sera dans les journaux ce matin, rien que pour faire encore plus de mal à cette famille.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu leur faire du mal ?

- Tu es idiote ou quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je les méprise, et que je n'ai qu'une idée, les faire souffrir, je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, parfois je me demande si tu as un cerveau!

- Hé ho ! Il ne faut pas oublier que sans moi tu ne serais pas là à concocter ta vengeance contre les Seidel ! Cria la jeune femme.

- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça !

- J'aime que l'on ait de la reconnaissance envers moi ! Répliqua t-elle sèchement.

L'homme fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et questionna la jeune femme.

- Comment ça se passe chez Kerima, personne n'a de soupçons ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules

- Non, et d'ailleurs qui pourrait me soupçonner ? Je fais tout pour paraître affectée de ce qui arrive, je me montre attentionnée, personne ne peut se douter de quoi que ce soit, même si je me méfie de cette vieille peau de Cyndie Mac Larkins, elle est très soupçonneuse.

Le crâne rasé sortit deux coupes de champagne, il en tendit une à sa complice.

- À notre vengeance contre les Seidel ! "

Il se mit à ricaner cruellement.

_a href=" 3"rire méchant/a_

À suivre.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Il était 7H00 du matin quand David rentra chez lui. Ses parents l'attendaient.

" Mais où étais-tu passé? Lui demanda Laura.

- Je suis allé à l'hôpital.

- Je le sais, Kim nous l'a dit, mais tu n'es pas resté là bas tout ce temps?

- Non, en fait après avoir quitté l'hôpital j'ai erré dans la ville et je suis allé voir Max. Avant de revenir ici je suis allé au commissariat.

- Au commissariat ? Mais qu'est ce que tu es allé faire là bas ? Questionna Frédéric.

- Cette nuit Lisa a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les parents.

- Quelqu'un lui a injecté un mélange de chlorure de potassium et de bromure de pancuronium et de digitaline, c'est pour ça que son cœur a fibrillé.

- As-tu prévenu ses parents ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je m'en occupe. Répondit Frédéric.

* * *

><p>Les parents de Lisa s'apprêtaient à partir pour l'hôpital quand le téléphone sonna.<p>

Katia alla répondre.

- Allô

- Bonjour madame Plenske.

- Monsieur Seidel !

- Est-ce que vous et votre mari pourriez venir maintenant.

- C'est-à-dire que nous partions à l'hôpital pour voir Lisa.

- Nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

- ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, c'est de la plus haute importance.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord, nous arrivons.

Elle raccrocha et expliqua la situation à son mari.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils nous veulent. S'inquiéta Bernard.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça à l'air vraiment important.

* * *

><p>Bernard et Katia arrivèrent à la résidence Seidel, et à l'expression de Laura, Frédéric et David ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.<p>

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Cette nuit, quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Lisa en lui injectant du poison. Expliqua Frédéric.

Katia étouffa un cri. Bernard fusilla David du regard.

- J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas entraîné mon petit canard en sucre dans des magouilles !

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas un magouilleur comme l'était Richard ! Répondit vivement David.

- David ! S'exclama Laura.

- Il faut absolument prévenir la police ! Cria Katia.

- Je suis allé au commissariat, et à partir de maintenant il y a des policiers qui surveillent l'hôpital, amis évidemment il ne faut pas que la presse l'apprenne, je ne veux pas être harcelé par les journalistes.

* * *

><p>David se rendit chez Kerima, lorsqu'elle le vit, Ingrid cacha le journal qu'elle lisait. David la vit faire.<p>

- Ingrid, pourquoi cachez-vous ce journal ?

La jeune femme le lui donna, il vit la photo qui avait été prise à l'hôpital après la mort du bébé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette photo ? Comment se fait il que la presse ait été mise au courant de cette affaire aussi rapidement ?

- C'est peut être un membre du personnel de l'hôpital qui a pris cette photo et l'a vendue au journalistes.

- C'est possible, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

* * *

><p>David alla à son bureau, Isis était déjà arrivée.<p>

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, pourriez vous dire à Hugo et Mariella de venir me voir ?

- Bien sur monsieur Seidel.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas le look un peu provocant de son assistante.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Mariella et Hugo arrivèrent au bureau de David. Ils remarquèrent que leur ami semblait très inquiet et triste.<p>

- David ! Que se passe t-il ? C'est à cause de cette photo parue dans les journaux ?

- Non, quelque chose de très grave est arrivé cette nuit.

- Cela concerne Lisa ? Demanda Hugo.

- Oui, cette nuit quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer en lui injectant du poison.

Hugo et Mariella se regardèrent interloqués.

- Quoi !

- Quelqu'un a mis du chlorure de potassium mélangé à du bromure de pancuronium et de la digitaline dans sa perfusion.

- Mais qui a pu faire une chose aussi horrible! S'écria Hugo.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne vois pas qui pourrait agir ainsi, avant j'aurais pensé que…

David regarda Mariella.

- Excuse moi Mariella.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- Je sais parfaitement que si Richard était en vie, tu aurais dirigé tes soupçons vers lui, et je pense que ce serait la même chose pour moi. Depuis cette histoire d'enlèvement et surtout après qu'il ait voulu faire exploser l'église, je pense qu'il pouvait faire le pire, il était aveuglé par la haine. Cette fois, ça ne peut pas être lui.

- La police enquête désormais sur cette affaire, des policiers vêtus en employés de l'hôpital surveillent la chambre de Lisa. Autre chose, je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'ébruite, la presse ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre et personne ici ne doit le savoir.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu garder cela secret ? Questionna Hugo.

- Je ne veux pas avoir des centaines de journalistes sur le dos et je n'ai pas besoin que les employés me posent des questions, je ne le supporterais pas. Ma seule préoccupation c'est Lisa.

Mariella prit David dans ses bras.

- Lisa va s'en sortir, j'en suis certaine.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme alla voir son épouse, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, cependant le médecin lui annonça une bonne nouvelle, Lisa était maintenant quasiment hors de danger.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour chez Kerima, il trouva dans le tiroir de son bureau un cliché de la première échographie de Lisa. À la vue de cette image, son cœur se serra à cette époque, Lisa et lui étaient fous de bonheur, déjà ils avaient tout planifié autour de ce bébé. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux, maintenant peut être que lui et son épouse ne connaîtraient t-ils jamais à nouveau ce bonheur.<p>

David était toujours perdu dans ses tristes pensées quand Isis frappa et entra dans le bureau, il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Monsieur Seidel, j'ai fini de remplir les dossiers que vous m'avez demandés.

Le jeune homme sursauta, tout autant surpris par l'arrivée de la jeune femme de son bureau que pour son nouveau look; celle-ci avait teint ses cheveux en rouge vif et fait des mèches noires. Elle portait un mini cache cœur transparent noué au dessous de sa poitrine, un mini short moulant en jean et des bottes à talon aiguille.

Il remarqua le sphinx tatoué sur son ventre.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

La jeune femme ramassa le cliché de l'échographie et le tendit à David.

- Je comprends à quoi vous pensiez.

- J'étais si heureux de devenir père, mais hélas ce rêve est peut être brisé à jamais, il y a trente pour cent de risque que Lisa ne puissent plus avoir d'enfant.

- Ne dites pas ça.

Elle prit la main de David et lui fit caresser son ventre, à quelques centimètres du nombril de la jeune femme, il trouva une cicatrice, celle-ci était peu visible, cachée par le tatouage.

- Que vous est il arrivé ?

- Il y a sept ans, j'ai été poignardée, j'ai évité l'hystérectomie de justesse, maintenant j'ai à peine une chance sur dix mille d'avoir un enfant, le pire est qu'à l'époque, j'étais enceinte de cinq mois et évidemment ma fille n'a pas survécu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Répondit David un peu gêné.

* * *

><p>Ils ne savaient pas qu'Ingrid les espionnait en souriant bêtement.<p>

Sophie Von Bramhberg arriva doucement derrière elle, sans faire de bruit

- Qu'est qu'il y a donc d'aussi intéressant dans ce bureau ? Demanda t-elle?

- Rien rien, répondit la réceptionniste avant de se sauver.

Sophie observait toujours les deux jeunes gens, elle vit Isis qui caressait la joue de David.

- Comme c'est intéressant, ces deux là ont l'air de bien s'amuser." Murmura t-elle.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Isis et David discutaient toujours.

" Monsieur Seidel, je suis sûre que vous aurez d'autres enfants avec votre épouse et que vous saurez trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la situation.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, demain lorsque vous viendrez travailler, n'oubliez pas de vous habiller, car venir en sous-vêtements c'est très limite.

- Quoi ! Mais ce sont des vêtements normaux.

- Pour aller à la plage, mais pour venir chez Kerima ce n'est pas très correct, c'est beaucoup trop provocant pour venir travailler ici, et en plus c'est de très mauvais goût, on dirait une serveuse très vulgaire, dans un bar mal famé aux Etats-Unis. Quant à votre nouvelle couleur de cheveux, ça ne vous va pas du tout.

- Ho ça ! Ce n'est pas une vraie couleur, ça s'en va dés le premier shampoing. Répliqua vivement la jeune femme, très vexée.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit tombait, non loin de l'hôpital, dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, l'homme au crâne rasé et la jeune femme m se disputaient.<p>

- Lisa Seidel est toujours en vie, je croyais pourtant que tu lui avais injecté une dose massive de poison.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Alors comment se fait il qu'elle soit toujours vivante? Vociféra l'homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! Peut être que des médecins sont entrés dans sa chambre après que je me sois sauvée par la fenêtre, et ils l'ont sauvée.

- Avais-tu débranché l'électrocardiogramme avant de t'enfuir ?

- Non, ça aurait semblé trop suspect.

- Bon sang ! Tu es vraiment idiote ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'une femme pour agir aussi bêtement !

- Ho ça va ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, je vais y retourner et cette fois je ne la louperai pas.

- Tu es dingue ou quoi ! Cet hôpital grouille de flics.

- Et alors ! Si je suis déguisée en infirmière personne ne me remarquera, j'entre dans la chambre, je débranche l'électrocardiogramme, j'injecte le poison et puis je sors comme si de rien était.

- Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais ! Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir agir ainsi alors que la police est partout.

- Ben quoi !

- Pauvre imbécile ! Les flics remonteraient jusqu'à nous si tu faisais ça !

- Mais ils ne pourront jamais penser que tu es dans le coup, il n'y a aucun risque pour que l'on te soupçonne.

- Si tu avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! Par ta faute tout ce qui était prévu a raté ! Cria l'homme.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, nous allons attendre que cette Lisa Seidel soit rentrée chez elle avant d'agir.

- Mais ça peut prendre du temps.

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me permettra de préparer quelque chose d'infaillible.

- Tu as reçu mes messages ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs ils n'ont aucun intérêt, je m'en moque.

- Mais ça aurait pu servir pour ta vengeance.

- Imbécile de cruche ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! Mon but n'est pas de faire éclater leur couple, mais de les tuer.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable, je te signale que sans moi dans la place, tu ne pourrais pas te venger.

L'homme visiblement en colère ne répondit rien et démarra la voiture.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Max et David discutaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, ils parlaient entre autre de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures.<p>

- ça n'a rien à revoir avec la réunion mais je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Sabrina ? Interrogea Max.

- Sabrina ! Elle est ici ?

- Non, je ne te parle pas de Sabrina Hoffman, mais de la nouvelle Sabrina, livrée avec des neurones cette fois-ci. Répondit Max.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Regarde la fille qui discute avec Ingrid.

David aperçut une jeune femme avec de long cheveux teints en blond platine et vêtue d'un tee-shirt très court et moulant et d(une minijupe rose. Il s'agissait d'Isis.

- Ha ha ha c'est vraiment très drôle, c'est encore l'une de tes blagues ridicules.

* * *

><p>À la cafétéria, plusieurs employés de Kerima discutaient autour d'un café. Ralf un jeune homme au cheveux longs, observait le profond décolleté d'Isis, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.<p>

- Tu ne serais pas libre ce soir ? Demanda t-il.

Isis comprit qu'il la draguait.

- Non désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Peut être une autre fois alors ?

- Ce sera difficile, je suis tout de même l'assistante du patron.

Ralf n'était pas satisfait de la réponse d'Isis, il voulait absolument la séduire et la mettre dans son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? Questionna t-il .

- Un truc à la menthe.

- Tu aimes la menthe, alors j'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est une infusion à base de menthe et d'autres plantes. Isis s'empara du thermos que lui présenta Ralf.

- Merci je vais goûter ça se soir et si j'aime peut être pourrions nous en boire lors d'un rendez-vous un de ces jours; ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton ironique.

* * *

><p>La réunion du conseil se terminait, Kerima se portait à merveille. David n'était guère attentif à ce qu'il se disait, il ne cessait de penser à Lisa, il était inquiet pour elle, certes les médecins la disait hors de danger, mais peut être se trompaient ils, si elle ne se réveillait jamais ?<p>

Cette idée emplit son cœur d'une infinie tristesse, il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Mariella le remarqua et lui prit la main.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Sophie fit son entrée, elle était complètement saoule.

Tous la regardèrent.

- Maman, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais m'amuser avec vous.

- Maman, c'est une réunion du conseil d'administration, tu as rien à y faire.

- Hey ! C'est tout de même ton père qui a fondé cette entreprise avec le vieux Frédéric. Dans cette salle vous êtes tous une bande d'hypocrites ringards ! Vous êtes des incapables !

Frédéric lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Sophie ! Sors d'ici immédiatement !

- Pas avant d'avoir terminé mon petit dis discours.

- Maman je t'en supplie !

- Mariella, ne me donnes pas d'ordre, je suis ta mère.

Elle regarda Frédéric.

- Frédéric, ton fils n'est qu'un incapable, un minable raté, bien entendu je ne parle pas de Richard, le fils que tu as eu avec moi, tu te souviens de l'aventure que l'on a eue.

- Arrête immédiatement où j'appelle la sécurité !

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas t'en prendre à une faible femme.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla David

- Toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté sans avenir ! La société est aux mains d'un pauvre nul, entouré de collaborateurs stupides, une réceptionniste qui passe son temps à espionner les autres, une assistante qui se pavane à moitié nue et que mis à part le train, tout le monde lui est passé dessus. D'ailleurs David, est ce que l'égyptienne est un bon coup ?

- Tais-toi espèce de sorcière ! Tempêta le jeune homme.

- Hé oui ! Seidel junior saute sur tout ce qui bouge, même pendant que sa chère femme, son ex assistante qui ressemblait à un hibou et qui s'habillait comme un sac est à l'hôpital. Monsieur en profite, et peut être est il heureux, ça ne doit pas être drôle de coucher avec un épouvantail ! En plus sa femme est incapable de lui donner un héritier. HA HA HA HA ! Aboya Sophie.

Le jeune homme cruellement blessé par ces odieux propos quitta la salle, il ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde et encore moins donner à Sophie le plaisir de le voir faiblir devant elle.

Mariella et Frédéric étaient plus que furieux.

- Cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes ! Hurla Mariella.

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre alcoolique rongée par la haine et la jalousie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans ces bâtiments ! Ordonna Frédéric.

- Maman, je te ramène chez toi.

La jeune femme saisit sa mère par le bras et l'emmena.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Beaucoup des employés de Kerima entendirent ce qui se passait dans la salle de réunion. Le comportement de Sophie les outra mais en aucun cas ne les surprit, ils connaissaient pour la plupart son addiction à l'alcool.

David s'enferma dans son bureau, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il ordonna mademoiselle Seshmet de dire qu'il n'était pas disponible pour le moment.

Le jeune homme jeta rageusement tous les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, cacha son visage dans ses mains et il fondit en larmes.

Les paroles de Sophie l'avaient profondément blessé. Qu'elle le traite de tous les noms passait encore, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il ne pouvait en revanche pas admettre les insanités qu'elle avait proférées à propos de Lisa.

Pour David, son épouse représentait tout ce qu'il possédait de plus important au monde, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

Comment cette hyène de Sophie pouvait-elle ainsi parler de Lisa ?

Le jeune homme repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune femme, de leur rencontre à aujourd'hui. Au départ, le physique de la jeune femme le rebuta quelque peu, ce qui pourtant ne l'empêcha pas de l'engager comme assistante. Tout ne fut pas facile, loin s'en faut. Il s'était beaucoup servi d'elle, cependant peu à peu il se rendit compte combien elle était importante pour lui, ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus puis il l'avait épousée. Leur bonheur était sans faille jusqu'à ce que cette terrible explosion vienne tout détruire.

* * *

><p>Il ferma les yeux et se remémora quelques moments passés avec son épouse.<p>

Flash back

a href=" 0/io/hotlink/zXkRIGz4EeSNkCICChKQSw/Beethoven%20%20%20Love% 3"_Musique_/a

_C'était le premier Noël depuis leur mariage, la réception de l'Avent fut la plus merveilleuse que le jeune homme n'ait jamais connue. Le soir, après que tout le monde soit parti, Lisa et David se retrouvèrent seuls. _

_La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre, il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours. David vint la rejoindre._

_- Que regardes tu ?_

_- Ce paysage enneigé est vraiment magnifique, et dans un an notre peut être que notre bébé sera là et pourra voir cela. Ce serait son premier Noël, je crois que se serait le plus merveilleux Noël de toute ma vie. Répondit elle._

_- Pour moi aussi ce serait merveilleux. Ajouta David, l'air rêveur._

_Les deux jeunes regardèrent la neige tomber._

_- Il n'est pas trop tard, nous pourrions faire une promenade avant que la nuit ne tombe. Proposa David._

_- C'est une bonne idée._

_Les deux prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent, il ne neigeait pas trop fort. Le jeune homme prit sa femme par la taille et ils avancèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les premières étoiles._

_- Joyeux Noël ma princesse._

_- Joyeux Noël mon amour. »_

_Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné._

* * *

><p><em>L'été dernier, Lisa et David étaient partis faire une randonnée en montagne, ce fut mémorable. Ce matin là, ils partirent très tôt, laissant Max et Yvonne et leur fille à l'hôtel. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'heure qui tournait, bientôt il fut cinq heures du soir . Il leur fallait rentrer, mains rapidement ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Ils marchèrent durant des heures, mais il n'y avait aucune route à l'horizon. David essaya de téléphoner avec son portable, mais il n'y avait pas de réseau. Lisa et David s'étaient bel et bien égarés. Et….. De gros nuages d'orage s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.<em>

a href="_ 3_"_orage_/a

_Les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent une cabane de bûcheron où ils s'abritèrent pendant l'orage qui ne dura que un quart d'heure._

* * *

><p><em>Après l'orage, ils se remirent en chemin. Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Il n'y avait aucune route à l'horizon, sauf un petit sentier de montagne. Lisa était très inquiète, des larmes menaçaient ses yeux. La chaleur devenait étouffante.<em>

_Soudain, David aperçut de la fumée._

_- Lisa ! Regarde ! Il y a de la fumée, il y a peut être quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider._

_Ils marchèrent en direction de l'endroit de la fumée, mais cet endroit semblait loin, et de nouveaux nuages noirs apparaissaient à l'horizon. Bientôt ils distinguèrent un chalet. Le soit disant chalet n'était en fait qu'un simple refuge de montagne. Ils frappèrent à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Ils entrèrent, du feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, les précédents occupants venaient de partir. Un nouvel orage éclata._

a href="_ 3_"orage/a

_« Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que l'orage ce soit calmé, et comme il est tard, je crois que nous resterons ici jusqu'à demain matin. Proposa David._

_- Ils tous doivent être inquiets par ma faute. Murmura Lisa au bord des larmes_

_- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répondit son mari avec un sourire rassurant._

_- Si seulement nous pouvions les prévenir et leur dire que nous allons bien._

_- Il y a une télévision dans ce refuge, il y a peut être aussi un téléphone ajouta David._

_Il alluma la télé, il y avait la météo_

_« Dans la Forêt noire, en altitude, de très violents orages et une très forte tempête sont prévus pour cette fin de journée. Nous vous demandons de rester chez vous et d'éviter de prendre votre véhicule, il y a un risque de chute d'arbre. »_

_Il trouva un téléphone qui fonctionnait. Lisa appela leurs amis, Max et Yvonne. Max allait sortir de la chambre quand le téléphone sonna._

_- Allo_

_- Max !_

_- Lisa ! C'est toi ?_

_- Oui, je suis avec David, nous sommes dans un refuge de montagne au nord du pays. Nous allons bien._

_- Je viens vous chercher._

_- Non ! Une tempête est prévue. Demain matin avec David nous irons dans la ville la plus proche et prendrons un taxi._

_La communication fut subitement coupée. Max prévint Yvonne._

* * *

><p><em>En montagne le temps s'assombrissait, et le vent commençait à souffler, mais le jeune couple était en sécurité dans le refuge.<em>

_Les heures passèrent, le temps était toujours aussi affreux. David et Lisa dormaient. Soudainement, la foudre tomba sur un énorme arbre qui s'abattit sur le refuge en le détruisant presque totalement._

a href="_ 3_"_chute d'arbre_/a

_Le bruit du tonnerre et de l'arbre tombant sur le refuge les réveilla._

_- Il faut sortir d'ici avant que tout ne s'écroule._

_Ils se faufilèrent en dessous de l'arbre qui n'était retenu que par un pan de mur. Ils parvinrent à sortir du refuge juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule totalement. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le vent soufflait toujours._

a href="_ 3_"_vent fort_/a

* * *

><p><em>Les deux jeunes gens recherchaient un abri. Ils s'abritèrent dans un vieux refuge abandonné, ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ils décidèrent d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les heures passèrent, et peu à peu la tempête cessa. Dès que le jour fut levé, ils repartirent. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent des maisons.<em>

_- Enfin une zone habitée ! Fit remarquer David_

_Arrivés dans la petite ville, elles prirent un taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel où ils furent heureux de retrouver leurs amis._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois auparavant, le jeune homme avait organisé un dîner surprise, pour Lisa, c'est d'ailleurs ce soir là que fut certainement conçu leur fils.<em>

_Le soir, Lisa fut étonnée de ne trouver personne à la maison, elle alla dans le salon et vit une table avec deux couverts et un chandelier._

_- Je t'attendais … dit une voix masculine._

_La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut son mari dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lisa fondit en larmes, David la prit dans ses bras._

_- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-il inquiet._

_- Je….Je croyais que tu étais fâché contre moi._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Tu étais si distant avec moi, alors j'ai pensé que je t'avais blessé._

_- En fait, je préparais cette petite surprise pour toi, et je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres._

_- David, je suis désolée….. Comment ai-je pu douter de toi. gémit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_- Shhh Sweetheart…. Calmes toi mon ange._

_Il essuya les larmes de son épouse avec ses pouces._

_- Pourquoi as-tu organisé ce dîner ? Questionna t-elle_

_- Hé bien… parce que tu es la femme de ma vie._

* * *

><p><em>À la fin du dîner, David offrit le cadeau à Lisa. La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un collier.<em>

_- David, c'est magnifique. Dit elle très émue._

_Il s'agenouilla en face de sa femme et lui prit les mains puis ajouta._

_- Lisa Seidel, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi._

_La jeune femme lui adressa un tendre sourire._

_- Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi, monsieur David Seidel._

_Le jeune homme prit Lisa par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche._

_- Je t'aime mon bel ange blond !_

_- Moi aussi, et je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de toi._

_- Rien ne nous séparera ma princesse. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se mirent à danser._

_Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion jusqu'à l'aube._

Fin du flash back

* * *

><p>Une larme roula sur sa joue.<p>

Un peu plus tard, Hugo entra dans le bureau, il remarqua le profond désarroi de David.

" David, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ce sont les atrocités que Sophie a dites qui te mettent dans cet état?

- Qu'elle m'insulte, j'en m'en moque, mais comment cette vipère ose t-elle parler de ma femme aussi méchamment ?

- David, tu connais Sophie, tu sais parfaitement que c'est une jalouse vindicative, en plus elle tenait à peine debout, comme d'habitude. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte.

David baissa les yeux et ajouta

- Je ne crois pas que je mérite Lisa.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu t'es cogné la tête contre le murs où quoi !

- Je ne lui apporte que des ennuis.

- C'est faux et tu le sais bien ! S'écria le styliste.

- Hugo, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal depuis que je la connais. Combien de fois l'ai-je utilisée pour arriver à mes fins, alors qu'elle, elle a toujours été sincère avec moi, malgré mon comportement. Sans elle je ne suis rien, Si je ne l'avais trouvée sur mon chemin, aujourd'hui ma vie ne serait faite que de superficialité. Kerima serait dirigée par je ne sais qui, où même n'existerait plus. J'ai tellement honte de moi.

- David, c'est du passé, il te faut le laisser ou il est, tu ne peux pas le changer. Tu dois accepter ce que tu ne peux changer. L'important c'est le présent. Répliqua vivement Hugo.

- Et si Lisa ne se réveillait jamais ?

- David ! Veux tu cesser de dire des inepties ! Je vais finir par croire que tu as bu toi aussi. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir, alors fais leur confiance, ils savent ce qu'ils disent.

David ne répondit rien, il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras du styliste.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Après quelques minutes, David se calma, il essuya ses yeux.

" Excuse moi. Souffla t-il

- Ce n'est rien, je comprend que tu puisses craquer avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive depuis trois jours.

- Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Questionna David.

- C'est à propos de la collection pour femmes enceintes, après le drame que toi et Lisa avez vécu, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de continuer.

- Hugo, j'ai vu les croquis, ils sont tous magnifiques! Tu ne vas pas jeter tout ce travail à la poubelle. Ce défilé est pour Kerima, en aucun cas nos problèmes personnels ne doivent intervenir là dedans.

- Merci David.

* * *

><p>Mariella avait raccompagné sa mère chez elle.<p>

- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. Dit Sophie d'une voix pâteuse.

- Maman! Tu es déjà totalement ivre, tu n'as pas besoin de boire encore.

- Mariella, je suis ta mère, je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

Sophie s'empara d'une bouteille de vodka et s'en versa un verre. Sa fille le lui arracha des mains.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Tu as assez bu comme ça ! Cria la jeune femme.

- J'ai soif !

- Prend un verre d'eau.

- C'est de la vodka que je veux. Répliqua Sophie.

- Tu es complètement ivre.

- C'est faux! Je vais très bien.

- Mais regardes-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Ton comportement chez Kerima était des plus odieux.

Sophie s'affala sur le canapé.

- J'ai juste dit la vérité, cette bande de pingouins, ils avaient vraiment l'air stupide.

- Tais-toi !

- Seidel junior c'est le pire de tous.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

- Ce que j'ai dit est véridique, David Seidel est pathétique, ce n'est qu'un minable sans envergure qui passe son temps à séduire tout ce qui porte une jupe.

- C'est totalement faux ! Rétorqua vivement Mariella.

- Quand vous étiez fiancés, il t'a trompée de nombreuses fois je te signale.

- Je le sais, mais maintenant il a changé.

- Ha Ha Ha, tu es vraiment trop naïve ma pauvre fille ! David n'est qu'un pauvre raté qui aime sauter les filles. Ces Seidel, ils sont si pathétiques et ennuyeux?

La jeune femme sentit la colère l'étouffer.

- Cette fois tu deviens vulgaire. S'emporta t-elle.

- Je n'ai dit que des choses vraies, et cet idiot de Seidel qui s'enfuit devant tout le monde, il s'est vraiment ridiculisé.

Mariella s'agenouilla face à sa mère et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Maman, c'est toi qui t'est ridiculisée en arrivant ivre dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde a du t'entendre débiter toutes ces horreurs.

- Ne me crie pas dessus comme ça ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Ce qui te donne mal à la tête, c'est ça. Répondit la jeune femme en désignant la bouteille d'alcool.

- Je ne suis pas saoule, je sais ce que j'ai vu dans le bureau de David, hier, il était avec cette traînée d'Isis qui ne portait presque rien sur elle.

- Maman, je sais comment était vêtue cette fille hier, ce n'est pas pour ça que David va coucher avec elle. Il a changé tu sais, et ce grâce à Lisa.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle pour croire que cette petite campagnarde insignifiante l'a changé, ce David est de la mauvaise graine.

- Je t'en supplie arrête de parler comme ça, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Regardes-toi, tu es en train de te détruire avec l'alcool ! Tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces stupides cures, je suis capable de me contrôler. Vociféra Sophie.

- Toi, te contrôler ! Mais tu es saoule les trois quart du temps! Je ne peux même pas te confier Victoria et Nicholas pour un après midi, tu ne serais pas capable de les surveiller.

- Ce n'est quand même pas bien compliquer de s'occuper de bébés de trois mois.

- De trois mois ? Tu en es rendue au point d'oublier l'âge de tes petits enfants, ils vont avoir un an dans trois semaines.

- Ah le temps passe si vite ! Je me suis trompée c'est tout.

- Si tu étais sobre, tu serais en mesure de te le rappeler !

- J'aimerais les garder un de ces soirs. Ajouta Sophie, la voix de plus en plus pâteuse.

- Tant que tu seras dans cet état, c'est hors de question ! Répondit fermement Mariella.

- Ho pas si fort, je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai mal à la tête.

Mariella se radoucit et ajouta:

- Je vais te donner une aspirine et tu iras te coucher.

- Me coucher ! Mais tu es folle ! Il est à peine quatre heure de l'après midi. Je veux aller déjeuner chez Wolfhardt.

Elle se leva brusquement et faillit tomber, sa fille la rattrapa et l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui mit la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide.

- Hey mais ça ne va pas ! Hurla Sophie.

- Si, ça va très bien, c'est juste pour te dégriser un peu, maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit.

Après une discussion animée, Sophie finit par plier. Mariella resta avec sa mère jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Pour David, la journée fut très éprouvante. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il remarqua que son assistante était encore là.<p>

- Isis ? Mais que faites vous encore ici ?

- Je travaille, ça ne se voit pas ! Rétorqua t-elle durement.

- Mais tout le monde est parti.

- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Avec ce mini scandale cet après midi, je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer.

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire à son assistante.

- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- Vous avez raison, mais avant ça ne vous dirait pas de boire quelque chose avec moi ? Demanda Isis.

- Pourquoi pas, où est ce que nous allons ? au Tiki Bar ? ou chez Wolfhardt ?

- Je pense que nous pourrions rester ici, cet après midi, Ralf m'a donné une infusion à base de plantes, nous pourrions la goûter.

- Volontiers, Répondit David.

* * *

><p>Ils allèrent à la cafétéria, la jeune femme fit chauffer un peu de l'infusion, elle rajouta un peu de menthe. Elle en versa une tasse à David et une pour elle. Ils y goûtèrent, le goût était étrange mais cella ne les empêcha pas de finir leur tasse et même de s'en servir une deuxième.<p>

Bientôt une étrange sensation d'euphorie s'empara d'eux.

- Il fait chaud, vous trouver pas ? Fit remarquer Isis.

- Un petit peu. Répondit David.

La jeune femme se mit à éclater de rire.

- Je crois que je veux faire une danse du ventre. Dit elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si ! Vous allez voir !

La jeune femme commença à danser de façon sensuelle.

- Il fait vraiment chaud. Susurra t-elle.

Elle retira son T shirt et se remit à danser. Elle tomba dans les bras de David et… ils s'embrassèrent sur la bouche. La jeune femme glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son patron, ils se laissèrent tomber sur un fauteuil.

* * *

><p>Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Isis retira son soutien-gorge et se retrouva en string.<p>

- Iway antway otay akemay ovelay itwhay ouyay.

- Quoi ? demanda David.

- Ejay euxvay airefay l'ay mouraay avecway ousvay.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ma puce.

- Heu c'est rien du tout.

David et Isis se caressaient et s'embrassaient toujours.

- Lisa! Tu es si belle ! Mais ton font de teint est trop sombre. Commenta le jeune homme.

Isis l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit à son baiser.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu les effets de l'infusion se dissipèrent, David se rendit compte de la situation, il repoussa la jeune femme.<p>

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ! Cria Isis.

David la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous allions faire ? Nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour !

- Mais c'est merveilleux de faire l'amour.

- Isis, je suis votre patron et j'aime ma femme.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ça, on peut quand même le faire.

- Vous êtes folle ou quoi ! Tonna David.

Après quelques minutes, Isis émergea à son tour et se rhabilla.

- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette infusion que nous avons bue ? Questionna David.

- Je n'en sais rien, cet imbécile mono neuronal de Ralf m'a dit que c'était à base de menthe et d'autres plantes.

La jeune femme ouvrit le thermos et huma le breuvage.

- J'ai compris ce qui nous est arrivé, ce truc est en fait une infusion de feuilles de cannabis, et entre nous ça ne m'étonne pas de Ralf, il est bien du genre à fumer le tarpé.

- Une infusion de feuilles de cannabis ? Vous êtes sérieuse ! S'écria David.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que l'on a.. enfin nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal.

- Maintenant nous devrions rentrer chez nous et oublier tout ça. Suggéra le jeune homme.

- Vous avez raison."

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin David se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir son épouse. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lisa, le jeune homme fut très surprit, la pièce était vide. Il sentit une main qui se posait sur son épaule.<p>

a href=" 3"_musique suspens_/a

À suivre.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

David sursauta et se retourna, il vit le docteur Berg.

" Docteur Berg !

- Monsieur Seidel, je voulais vous parler, j'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée.

- Où est ma femme ?

- Nous l'avons transférée dans une autre chambre, elle n'a plus besoin d'être dans le service des soins intensifs.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ?

- Non, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tout à l'heure nous lui avons fait des examens et il n"y a aucun signe d'infection ou d'hémorragie.

* * *

><p>David descendit à l'étage où se trouvait Lisa. Il arrangea le bouquet de rose dans un vase, puis il caressa doucement le visage de sa femme.<p>

- Reviens vite parmi nous. Murmura le jeune homme.

David resta un long moment à contempler son épouse. Il se mit alors à songer à ce qui était arrivé avec Isis. Il se revoyait l'embrassant fougueusement, la caressant voluptueusement. Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'image de la jeune femme quasiment nue le hantait.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Il avait su mettre un terme à cette chose à temps. Certes ils avaient bu cette infusion de feuilles de cannabis, et David était particulièrement ébranlée qui se passait dans sa vie, mais était-ce suffisant pour le pousser à agir pareillement ? N'avait-il pas été inconsciemment attiré par la jeune femme le jour où elle était arrivée chez lui vêtue d'un paréo et d'un tanga ?

Non, non ! Il avait changé, il ne collectionnait plus les conquêtes, la seule femme qui comptait à ses yeux c'est Lisa.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, il lui fallait oublier cette incident et personne ne devait l'apprendre, cela devait rester entre lui et Isis.

* * *

><p>- Ces fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques. Fit une voix<p>

- Evidement qu'elles le sont, mon épouse mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, donc..

C'est alors que le jeune homme prit conscience que cette voix était celle de Lisa. Il se précipita vers le lit et constata que la jeune femme se réveillait.

- Lisa, enfin tu es réveillée !

- David …. Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Tu es ici depuis huit jours, tu as été blessée dans l'explosion de l'entrepôt.

- Oui, je me souviens.. nous avions rendez vous et..

Elle s'interrompit et posa une main sur son ventre puis elle regarda David l'air effrayé et poursuivit.

- Le bébé ! Où est mon bébé ?

David sentit son cœur se serrer, il prit la main de Lisa et baissa les yeux.

- Tu as accouché de notre bébé peu après ton arrivée à l' hôpital.

- Où est il ? demanda la jeune femme tout en sachant bien au fond d'elle que l'enfant n'avait certainement pas survécu.

Le cœur de David se serra encore plus, il allait devoir répondre à la question la plus dure qu'on ne lui ait jamais posé. La jeune femme vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux marron de son époux.

- David…

- Tu as accouché d'un petit garçon, il était très petit, mais pour un prématuré de cet âge il avait une taille normale. Après la naissance il est resté en asystolie pendant environ une demi minute… David s'interrompit un instant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il continua

- Les médecins sont parvenus à le stabiliser, mais peu après son cœur est parti en fibrillation cette fois ils n'ont pas réussit à le réanimer.

Lisa s'assit dans le lit.

- David , ce moment devait être heureux ! Tous ces mois nous avons attendu l'arrivée de ce bébé avec impatience, mais le rêve s'est brisé.

- Chérie, je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais très heureuse, souviens toi, nous avions peur que je sois malade. Le médecin nous a apprit que j'attendais un bébé. Durant tous ces mois tout s'est si bien passé, chaque échographie était un merveilleux moment.

Lisa fondit en larmes, David la prit dans ses bras.

- Sshhhhhhhhhh mon ange, calmes toi.

- Pourquoi cela est arrivé ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne le sais pas ma puce.

La jeune femme se mit à sangloter incontrôlablement

- Chérie, calme toi.

-Me calmer ! Me calmer ! Alors que mon bébé est mort ! Comment peux tu me demander ça ! Hurla t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je sais que tu souffres, et je t'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à son mari.

- Va t'en, David ! Je t'en supplie.

- Lisa ! Je veux être avec toi, tu as besoin de moi.

- Ce que je veux, c'est être seule pour le moment, j'en ai besoin, comprend moi mon amour.

- Ok, mais je reviendrai plus tard."

Il embrassa sa femme sur la bouche et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Arrivé à son véhicule il ferma les yeux et songea à ces derniers jours, en un instant sa vie avait basculé au cauchemar, il était heureux que sa femme soit enfin tirée d'affaire et qu'elle ait reprit connaissance. Il avait réussit à lui annoncer la mort de leur fils, mais une nouvelle encore plus terrible restait à annoncer à sa femme; le risque de ne plus avoir d'enfant. Cette idée le terrifiait, comment allait-il pouvoir dire une telle chose à celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et son âme ?<p>

À suivre.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

David devait absolument parler à Lisa de ce que le médecin lui avait dit à propos d'une éventuelle impossibilité

D'avoir à nouveau un enfant. La gorge nouée il retourna voir son épouse. La jeune femme fut surprise de le voir.

- David, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, mais il y a quelque chose de très important que tu dois savoir. Avoua t-il la voix tremblante.

À l'expression de son époux, elle devina qu'il n'allait pas lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

- Chéri, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je… je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, c'est vraiment une chose très difficile à dire.

- David ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me fais peur!

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son épouse.

- Pendant l'accouchement tu as fait une petite hémorragie et le médecin m'a apprit qu'il y avait un risque que nous ne puissions plus avoir d'enfant. Expliqua David avec des larmes dans la voix.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes.

- Non tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille !

- Il y a un risque de 30 % pour que tu ne puisses plus avoir d'enfant.

- Pour quoi cela nous arrive à nous ? Nous avons déjà perdu notre fils et maintenant j'apprends que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir d'enfant !

- Chérie, il y a 70 % de chances pour que nous ayons à nouveau un bébé, lui répondit David en tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

- David ! Je vois bien que tu essayes de te convaincre que nous aurons des enfants ensemble.

- Nous en aurons, j'en suis certain.

- Mon amour, arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même et à moi par la même occasion ! Il y a tout de même 30 % de risque, on ne peut pas le négliger.

- Je le sais, mais je veux garder l'espoir.

- Avoir un enfant avec toi est ce dont je rêvais le plus mais ce rêve est peut-être brisé à jamais.

- Ne dit pas ça Lisa, ça me fait trop mal.

- Et moi alors ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mal ? Hurla la jeune femme.

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, et tout cela est de ma faute.

Lisa caressa doucement le visage de son mari.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me répète, mais j'ai du mal à m'ôter cette idée de la tête.

Lisa attira David contre elle et lui donna un tendre baiser.

- Lisa… je suis heureux que tu sois enfin hors de danger, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le médecin et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'infection ni d'hémorragie, donc c'est une lueur d'espoir.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison, mais ce risque existe et si par malheur je ne pouvais pas te donner d'enfant, je ne sais pas si je le supporterai.

- Si hélas tel est le cas je serai là pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Merci David, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je reviens te voir ce soir.

* * *

><p>Il quitta la chambre, il s'adossa au mur, se laissa glisser au sol et craqua. Deux femmes le virent.<p>

- Monsieur, est ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'on peut vous aidez?

- Je vais aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient d'annoncer à sa femme qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus avoir d'enfant, donc non ça ne va pas, et non merci je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Répliqua sèchement David.

Il s'en alla.

* * *

><p>- Qui est ce mec ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? Questionna l'une des femmes.<p>

- C'est David Seidel, l'un des PDG de Kerima. Lui répondit son amie.

- Personnellement je ne dirais pas non à faire un enfant avec lui.

- Moi non plus, il est vraiment sexy.

- Tu sais quoi, cette histoire à propos de sa femme qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant pourrait nous servir.

- Comment ça ?

- David Seidel est connu, donc si on vend cette histoire à la presse people, ça pourrait nous rapporter pas mal de fric.

- Oui, excellente idée.

* * *

><p>David annonça la nouvelle du réveil de Lisa à tous les employés de Kerima, tous furent soulagés et ravis.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, David s'endormit leur cœur plus léger. Quelques heures plus tard, il vit quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il alluma la lumière et reconnut la personne.<p>

- Isis ? Que faites vous ici ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien, elle se contenta de lui sourire de façon enjôleuse. Elle mit de la musique et commença à bouger de façon très sensuelle et elle fit un striptease. David ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha ses vêtements et le mordit à l'épaule. Elle lui caressa le front, les joues et les lèvres. Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- David, tu es tellement séduisant, fait moi l'amour ! Aime-moi jusqu'à la fièvre !

Elle l'attira contre lui et bientôt dans la chambre il n'y eut plus que le souffle mêlé de leurs deux respirations et la lutte de leurs deux corps qui s'affrontaient en étreintes de plus en plus intenses, longues et passionnées. À maintes reprises elle le griffa et le mordit.

- Encore. Murmura Isis.

* * *

><p>Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lisa apparut, elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital et avait pris un taxi. Elle fusilla son mari du regard.<p>

- Je te déteste David Seidel ! Vitupéra t-elle.

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

- Lisa attend ! Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il repoussa Isis qui tomba du lit, il s'habilla rapidement et courut à la recherche de Lisa. Il heurta quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi…"

L'inconnu lui adressa un regard froid et méprisant, ses yeux clairs étaient remplis de haine. Dans sa main il tenait une dague tachée de sang humain qui dégoulinait sur le sol.

à suivre..


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

L'homme à la dague continuait de fixer David avec haine. Au loin, il vit Lisa qui se sauvait

" Lisa ne part pas ! Hurla t-il.

* * *

><p>David ouvrit lentement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.<p>

Mais pourquoi Isis le hantait-elle ainsi ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé entre eux. Il devait absolument avoir une explication avec elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain le jeune homme la convoqua dans son bureau.<p>

- Bonjour monsieur Seidel, vous vouliez me parler ? Questionna froidement froidement Isis.

David la détailla de la tête aux pieds, elle portait une robe ultra courte, profondément décolletée, très moulante en tissu rouge vif.

- J'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous en parler ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Rien à dire ! Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère!

- Non, pas du tout !

- Mais enfin ! Nous avons faillit coucher ensemble ! Cria t-il.

- Peut-être, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, et quand bien même nous aurions fait l'amour, ça n'aurais pas été la fin du monde vu que nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal, et à crier comme vous le faite, tous le monde va être au courant.

Le jeune homme adressa un regard dur à Isis.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites !

- Calmez-vous, nous devrions oublier cet incident.

David se calma un peu.

- Vous n'avez parlé de cela à personne, j'espère.

- Bien sûr que non ! Personne n'a à le savoir.

- Il y a encore quelque chose qui me turlupine, j'aimerais savoir si vous étiez au courant de la composition de cette infusion ? Interrogea David.

Isis haussa les épaules.

- Non, j'ignorais totalement ce que ce breuvage contenait, vous n'oseriez tout de même pas croire que j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour draguer les garçons.. Et encore une chose monsieur Seidel, vous êtes certes séduisant, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon style, je préfère les blonds aux yeux bleus et bien musclés, sans vouloir vous blesser vous n'êtes pas vraiment athlétique, vous êtes un peu maigrichon.

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, je trouve que votre tenue n'est pas très appropriée pour venir travailler ici, vous n'êtes plus dans votre club de striptease. Répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune patron de Kerima

La jeune femme sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>David éclata de rire.<p>

Peu après Mariella vint le trouver.

- Mariella ! Mais que fais-tu ici? S'étonna t-il.

- Je travaille ici je te signale.

- Je le sais mais … ho puis oublies ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?

- Je veux te parler de mademoiselle Seshmet.

David fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme l'air étonné.

- Tu as eu des problèmes avec elle ?

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre elle et toi.

Quelques peu surpris par la question de Mariella, David lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Isis et moi ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ? S'étrangla t-il.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien entre elle et toi ?

- Non absolument pas ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Ma mère t'a vu avec Isis dans ton bureau et vous sembliez bien vous amuser.

- Mariella ! Comment peux tu croire une chose pareille ? Tu sais très bien que ta mère raconte n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette fille s'habille de façon provocante que je vais sauter sur elle. J'ai changé tu sais, j'ai demandé à Isis de se vêtir correctement et je lui ai également posé une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Je lui ai demandé si elle n'essayait pas de me séduire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

- Elle m'a fait savoir que je ne correspondais pas à son genre d'homme et qu'elle ne me trouvait pas assez musclé.

Mariella se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- David, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois monsieur muscles.

- Je le sais mais Lisa m'aime comme je suis et elle est la seule femme qui compte pour moi.

- ça me rassure.

- Tu dois me faire confiance, je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres femmes, jamais je ne trahirais mon épouse.

Mariella sortit du bureau de David, elle était soulagée, cependant elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Isis dînait seule chez Wolfhardt quand Sophie vint la trouver.<p>

- Tient, qui vois-je ici, l'assistante du patron de Kerima.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi ça vous gêne ? Demanda Isis.

- ça ne me dérange pas, mais je me demande bien où est votre amant. Ironisa Sophie.

Isis la fixa avec colère.

- Mon amant ! Mais vous êtes folle !

- Vous croyez peut être que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai pas d'amant ?

- Ha ha ha ! N'essayez pas de me mentir, je vous ai vue avec David Seidel.

- Vous vous méprenez, il n'y a rien entre nous.

- C'est ça à d'autres !

Elle alluma une cigarette et poursuivit:

- Depuis combien de temps couchez-vous ensemble ?

- Je ne couche pas avec lui.

- Je ne vous crois pas, surtout que Seidel junior est attiré par toutes les filles, lorsque qu'il était fiancé à Mariella, il l'a trompé un nombre incalculable de fois avec des traînées dans votre genre.

Excédée, Isis lui jeta son verre au visage.

- Comment osez-vous dire cela de monsieur Seidel ! Lui et sa femme sont exemplaires, et grâce à eux Kerima se porte très bien, ils sont géniaux. Je ne vous permets pas de parler d'eux ainsi. David est quelqu'un de très bien qui aime son épouse plus que tout, jamais il ne la trahirait. Je vous défends également de m'insulter, ce n'est pas parce que votre fils a couché avec moi il y a plus de dix ans, que vous devez me rabaisser ainsi, d'ailleurs votre fils a profité de moi, il m'a fait croire plein de choses et m'a jetée, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, comme la plupart des femmes avec qui il a couché d'ailleurs!

- Petite raclure ! Répliqua Sophie.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, les Seidel sont des gens très bien, et votre fils n'a fait que se servir de moi pour assouvir ses fantasmes s.e.x.u.e.l.s.

- Hahaha ! Permettez-moi d'en douter, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Seidel, quant à vous, vous n'êtes qu'une petite peste qui avez enjôlé mon fils, et encore une chose, vous devriez profiter des hommes avant votre date de péremption, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Je ne perdrais pas davantage de temps à écouter les propos débiles d'une vieille femme aigrie! Et vous votre date de péremption doit être passée depuis des décennies, voire même depuis l'éruption du Vésuve en l'an 79.

Sophie fit un croche pied à la jeune femme qui se retrouva au sol et lui versa un pichet d'eau sur la tête.

- On récolte ce que l'on sème, et je dois vous dire que vous avez vraiment l'air d'une serpillière, d'ailleurs vous ne valez pas mieux. " La nargua Sophie.

Furieuse, la jeune femme s'en alla.

À suivre..


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

La police menait toujours l'enquête à propos de la personne qui avait tenté de tuer Lisa. Cette affaire progressait peu, sur les choses retrouvées dans la poubelle et sur le flacon, ils ne trouvèrent ni empreintes ni ADN. La caméra de surveillance de l'une des entrées de l"hôpital ainsi que celle du couloir de la chambre où se trouvait Lisa avaient été neutralisées avec un produit cryogène. Quant à l'explosion de l'entrepôt, selon les premières conclusions, elle était due à une chaudière défectueuse.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, Lisa rentra enfin chez elle. La famille de la jeune femme, celle de David, ses amis voulaient organiser une petite fête pour son retour. David ne fut pas d'accord, Lisa était encore trop fatiguée pour participer à une fête. Tous acceptèrent de reporter la réception à une date ultérieure.<p>

En fait cela était plus une excuse qu'autre chose, David voulait se retrouver seul avec sa femme.

" Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin sortie de l'hôpital.

Lisa enlaça son mari

- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici, je n'en pouvais plus d'être coincée dans cette triste chambre d'hôpital avec tous ces policiers partout.

- Ils étaient là pour enquêter sur ce qui t'es arrivé et te protéger.

- La police a-t-elle une piste ?

- Non pas encore mais l'enquête suit son cours. Maintenant si nous parlions d'autre chose ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ? Interrogea Lisa.

Le jeune homme glissa l'une de ses mains sous le chemisier de sa femme et lui caressa les seins puis les lècha. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, en un instant leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Doucement il lui caressa le visage puis la poitrine.

- Tu es si belle, si désirable ma princesse.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Mon amour ! Ta peau est si douce, si délicieuse.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un tendre baiser qui devint de plus en plus fougueux, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Après quelques minutes il l'embrassa sur tout le corps. Il lui écarta les jambes, il lui caressa la hanche, puis l'intérieur des cuisses.

- J'ai envie de toi Lisa. Murmura t-il.

- Moi aussi.

À son tour elle le caressa, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un long et agréable frisson la fit tressaillir de plaisir, elle se cambra pour mieux accueillir son époux. Elle s'abandonna aux sublimes sensations qui envahissaient son corps et son esprit. Les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient plus qu'un.

* * *

><p>David observait Lisa dormir, il était heureux que le destin ait mis cette jeune femme sur son chemin. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie sans elle. Sans doute serait-ce une vie superficielle où seuls l'argent et l'apparence compteraient. Il aurait probablement épousé Mariella, et il continuerait à la tromper.<p>

Sans Lisa la vie lui semblerait bien ennuyeuse.

Il effleura doucement le visage de la jeune femme, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de David.

- Bonjour ma belle.

Pour toute réponse Lisa attira son époux contre elle et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme caresser son sexe et s'introduire dans son intimité. La jeune femme émit un gémissement.

David l'embrassa sur la poitrine et huma le délicat parfum qu'exhalait sa peau. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose physique et sentimentale.

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois. Leurs deux corps étaient enfiévrés par une ardente exaltation charnelle et émotionnelle. Les feux de la passion brûlaient en eux.

* * *

><p>Le soir lorsqu'il rentra de Kerima David trouva son épouse dans la chambre qui avait été aménagée pour leur enfant. Elle était assise dans un rocking-chair, elle tenait un vêtement de bébé dans ses mains, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. David sentit une lourde vague de tristesse l'envahir mais il devait se montrer fort pour Lisa, ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée tant la mort de leur petit garçon le faisait souffrir.<p>

Il s'avança derrière le fauteuil et enlaça les épaules de sa femme, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. La jeune femme se tourna et leva la tête vers son époux.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, j'imaginais juste ce qu'aurait été notre vie avec le bébé.

- Cela aurait été merveilleux je n'en doute pas.

- Hélas, peut être ne vivront nous jamais ces instants.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla en face de son épouse, il posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne dit pas ça, pour l'instant nous n'en savons rien, en plus les derniers examens médicaux que tu as passé se sont révélés plutôt optimistes, non ?

- Oui, mais je dois en passer d'autres d'ici deux semaines environ et là nous seront fixés, j'ai vraiment peur.

Il lui caressa tendrement le visage et ajouta.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, cependant je reste persuadé que dans un an voire deux il y aura ici un petit enfant à pouponner.

- Je l'espère.

David enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa.

- Que veux tu faire ce soir ? Questionna t-elle.

- Que dirais tu d'aller dîner chez Wolfhardts ?

- Je suis d'accord."

Tous deux allèrent dîner oubliant un moment le drame qu'ils traversaient.

À suivre.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Quelques jours plus tard Lisa reprit le travail malgré les protestations de David qui trouvait que son épouse n'était pas encore assez remise de son accident. La jeune femme ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire, n'écouta pas son mari.

Chez Kerima tous furent ravis de voir leur patronne revenir, ils lui réservèrent un très chaleureux accueil.

* * *

><p>Ingrid était à son bureau et lisait des magazines à scandales quand Sophie Von Brahmberg, qui cette fois semblait sobre sortit de l'ascenseur.<p>

" Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Siffla la réceptionniste.

- Au cas ou vous l'ignoriez, je possède quelques actions dans cette entreprise et mon défunt mari en était l'un des fondateurs.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas voir votre sale tronche d'alcolo ici ! Alors cassez-vous !

- Je vous prierais de changer de ton avec moi et de ne pas me parler aussi vulgairement.

- Dehors ! Aboya Ingrid.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient mis un chien de garde à la réception. Railla Sophie.

- Vieille folle !

* * *

><p>Sophie se dirigea vers les bureaux, Ingrid tenta de l'en empêcher, la mère de Mariella la gifla.<p>

- Maintenant laissez-moi et retournez à votre poste!

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner et sachez que vous êtes indésirable ici après votre scène de l'autre jour. Vous feriez mieux de dégager d'ici et d'aller rejoindre vos compagnons de soûlographie !

- Pfffffffff, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre idiote ! Vous n'avez certainement pas été engagée grâce à votre compétence.

- Hé Ho ! Mais qu'est ce que vous sous entendez par là, vieille harpie ?

- Comment c'était au lit avec ce casanova de seconde zone de David Seidel ?

- Vous êtes vraiment cinglée !

Sophie n'écouta pas la jeune femme et se dirigea vers l'atelier d'Hugo. Ingrid la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

- Dehors ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle lui déchira la manche de son tailleur jaune vif. Sophie se rebiffa en giflant son adversaire, elles commencèrent à se battre.

* * *

><p>David et Lisa étaient en réunion avec Max, Hugo, Mariella et Isis, ils discutaient du bilan du mois.<p>

**-ESPECE DE VIEUX FOSSILE TOUT DESSECHE !**

Ils sursautèrent tous.

- Mais qu'est qui se passe ? On dirait Ingrid qui hurle ! Fit remarquer Lisa.

* * *

><p>Ils sortirent du bureau et entendirent des bruits et des cris qui provenaient de l'atelier d'Hugo. Ils se précipitèrent là bas et furent plus qu'effarés du spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. L'atelier était devenu un véritable capharnaüm; des rouleaux de tissus jonchaient le sol, la machine à coudre était par terre, la table de travail avait été renversée. Au milieu de ce désordre, Sophie et Ingrid s'échangeaient coups de griffes et tirages de cheveux et morsures.<p>

- Veuillez cesser de vous battre, mon atelier n'est pas un ring de catch ! Hurla Hugo.

Les deux femmes n'écoutèrent pas, David les sépara.

- Calmez-vous toutes les deux !

- Toi, le dragueur de pacotille on ne t'a pas sonné ! Glapit Sophie.

- Maman, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de te battre ainsi ? Questionna Mariella furieuse.

Sophie se releva et jeta un regard froid à Ingrid.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander au chien de garde. Ajouta t-elle.

- Quoi ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Quand j'ai vu cette femme j'ai voulu l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici après ce qui s'est passé à cette réunion du conseil.

- Hey ! Espèce de petite impertinente! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

La jeune femme voulut se jeter sur Sophie mais Hugo l'en empêcha.

- Sortez d'ici ! Vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! Regardez-moi ça ! Vous vous rendez compte du prix de ces étoffes ?

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te rembourser. Ronchonna Sophie.

- Ah ah ah ! Vous et votre pognon, espèce de vieille bique pétée de thunes ! La nargua Ingrid.

- Mademoiselle Verner ! Vous feriez mieux de retourner à la réception. À l'avenir évitez de parler de façon aussi vulgaire ou vous pourriez perdre votre place. Reprit froidement David.

- De toute façon je ne sais pas si je vais continuer de travailler ici.

- Moi aussi je m'en vais, apparemment on ne veut pas de moi ici. Maugréa Sophie énervée.

- Je te raccompagne. Ajouta Mariella.

- Maintenant qu va ranger tout ce bazar ! S'écria Hugo. " Hannah ! Cyndie ! Où êtes vous ? Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles. Pff de nos jours on ne peut vraiment compter sur personne. S'énerva le styliste.

* * *

><p>Le comportement d'Ingrid étonna beaucoup Isis, la réceptionniste adorait son travail.<p>

Elle décida d'aller lui parler.

- Ingrid pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire par ta dernière phrase ? Je croyais que tu aimais ce travail, tu n'as pas d'ennuis au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que la mère Von Brahmberg pourrit l'ambiance.

- Ne t'occupes pas de cette femme, tu sais très bien comment elle est, elle est hargneuse et jalouse car sa vie est un désastre.

- Je vais prendre une longue pause, je te revoit demain.

- Ok, à demain Ingrid.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Isis effectuait des calculs, lorsque les piles de sa calculatrice Casio lâchèrent. La jeune femme n'en avait pas, elle décida d'en emprunter à Ingrid.<p>

Elle alla fouiller le bureau de son amie, elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et trouva une boite dans laquelle il y avait des papiers, dont un avec des formules chimiques. Isis ne connaissait rien en chimie, mais elle reconnut la formule Kcl, et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle signifiait et ce à quoi pouvait servir ce produit.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ingrid fait avec ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle la formule du chlorure de potassium ? Elle n'a pas besoin de ça... Non..Non.. ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas elle qu est derrière tout ce qui arrive aux Seidel... Non Isis arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi, Ingrid ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un... Elle doit sans doute prendre des cours de chimie pour sa culture générale" Pensa Isis.

* * *

><p>Le soir, la jeune femme quitta son travail en même temps que ses patrons, Elle emporta la boite avec elle.<p>

- Bonsoir monsieur et madame Seidel, bon week-end.

- Merci à vous aussi.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, Isis examina ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, ce qu'elle découvrit la glaça d'effroi; Ingrid Verner se nommait en fait Irene Fisher et était recherchée par Interpol. Le reste du contenu de la boite était tout aussi terrifiant; elle y trouva les plans de l'entrepôt où Lisa et David furent blessés avec l'emplacement des charges explosives, un brouillons de la fameuse lettre "Sangre Viento", des lettres concernant la vengeance contre les Seidel et une cassette audio, qu'elle prit à l'aide de gants et qu'elle cacha ensuite dans un vieux sac à main après y avoir glissé un mot "K7 trouvée dans les affaires d'Ingrid VernerIrene Fisher" elle data et signa ce mot. Cela pourrait servir et si il lui arrivait malheur la police pourrait s'en servir. Elle remplaça la cassette par l'une des siennes, totalement identique. Ses patrons étaient en grand danger, elle devait absolument les prévenir.

* * *

><p>David s'apprêtait à passer une soirée tranquille avec son épouse quand son portable sonna.<p>

- Allô

- Monsieur Seidel ! Je dois absolument vous parler, c'est très important!

- Mademoiselle Seshmet, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- C'est vraiment de la plus haute importance, je ne peux pas vous le dire au téléphone, il faut que vous veniez chez moi.

- Mais je m'apprêtais à passer une soirée romantique avec mon épouse, ça ne peut pas attendre lundi ?

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

- Ok, je vais passer plus tard.

Il raccrocha.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Lisa qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.

- Isis, apparemment elle voudrait me parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Peut-être devrais-tu aller la voir.

- Non, nous verrons ça plus tard, et si c'est vraiment important, elle nous rappellera. Conclut David.

Il embrassa son épouse.

* * *

><p>Ingrid fit savoir à son complice qu'Isis lui avait dérobé la boite. L'homme au crâne rasé, très furieux contre Ingrid, décida de s'occuper d'Isis.<p>

Il était presque minuit, Isis se faisait des tatouages au henné sur le ventre quand on sonna à la porte.

- C'est sans doute monsieur Seidel, ce n'est pas trop tôt, il aurait quand même pu venir avant ! Pensa t-elle.

- J'arrive monsieur Seidel.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir mon…

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, ce n'était pas David qui se tenait devant elle, mais un homme au crâne rasé qui lui adressa un sourire cruel, ses yeux gris étaient emplis de haine.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Seshmet !"

a href=" 3"_musique angoissante_/a

À suivre..


End file.
